Up In Flames
by Aurvelia Belmort
Summary: The era of the bloody mist has yet to end. Creating an ominous world, full of deceit and hatred. With war just around the bend, drastic decisions have to be made. Inferior shinobi have to face the hardest of opponents. When Kakashi fails to protect one of his own students, he vows to follow the trail the demon leaves behind. He had said he would protect her, he had promised.
1. A Promise

Wow, my first Naruto fanfic… I'm a little nervous actually. Well I had this idea for a while now, so I decided to write it out. It going to be something completely different and I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter I: A Promise  
**

It was a bright warm day, the rays of the sun that were resting on her cheeks, giving her a pinkish blush. Sighing, she took a step forward. Feeling the grass blades tickling her toes and heels. Walking outside, staring at a sea of green, the strong tall trees in the distance heaving from side to side, leaves dancing through the sky, greeting her, the wind tickling her own hair as well.  
Frowning at the sight, she sighed again. _What a mendacious view._

The cold she felt inside her could not be warmed by the sun, the nice sight was nothing but a blatant lie. This wasn't a view of the daily life one lived, not in this world. She closed her eyes, memories flooding before, like a tidal wave. So far the sights she had seen had been of death, blood and gore. How people could be so cruel to one another was beyond her. She had never thought of it much when becoming a shinobi. She never had thought about much now that she reckon on it. What _had _she been thinking? She was such a silly girl back then.

The manslaughter that came with it, the hurt, the pain. The blood… So much blood. Her hands had tried so many times to stop the bleeding, but all to avail. She had watched them close their eyes forever too many times; her hands that would briefly have to touch the dead shinobi's eyes, closing them for eternity. Empty and hollow, closed forever to never be opened again. Hearing them take there last breathe.

Opening her eyes again, determination shone like fire in her green eyes.  
She would save them. She had vowed to never give up.  
She nodded to herself, agreeing with her resoluteness to fulfil her self-made promise to her lost loved ones.

_I'll keep my promise_

* * *

_ 6 years earlier  
_

Feeling uneasy she fumbled with straps of her backpack, she didn't know why she was being so nervous. She had all the skills to be a shinobi… She had studied and trained just as much as the other students. Yet the nauseating feeling would not leave.

'Is everything alright, Sakura?' Kakashi, her sensei, asked, his lazy manner of speaking always had a calming effect on her. He was always so confident which gave herself confidence too, if only a little today.  
'No… Everything is fine.' She mumbled, giving him a reassuring smile, that someone as wise as Kakashi, of course, did not buy.  
'You know it's alright to be nervous and feel a little unconfident… Everyone has that the first time they go out on a real mission.' He smiled, or so she assumed since he was always covering up his face but his eye crinkle gave it away.  
'The boys might look confident but inside they are just as nervous as you. Believe me, I was once just like them, their knees are shaking.'

This made Sakura smile, somewhat relieved, 'Really, Kakashi-sensei?'

'No, but I feel that is the right thing to say at the moment. …Did it work?' His aloof matter of speaking made it only worse.

'Ah…' Hanging her head in defeat, 'sure…'

'Hey! Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto's loud yelling brought an abrupt end to their conversation. 'Look!'  
He had been pointing at the something in the distance and whatever it was, he was running straight towards it, without thinking_. Typical Naruto._  
'Sakura, Sasuke, you stay here with the bridge builder. I'm going to check on Naruto.' Kakashi instructed, both nodded and closed the gap between them and the man they were escorting.

There was an ongoing war between the land of Water and their missing-nins from Kirigakure, so walking in the land of Waves, which was close to Water was risqué to say the least. It seemed that Kirigakure had a hard time letting go of their old habits, their tracking squads were ruthless and left a bloody mess everywhere they went. Making a problem in basically every country, claiming that those who withheld information were siding with the enemy, marking many countries as their enemy, since few cooperated. It was problematic to say the least, and each shinobi village somewhat suffered of it. The problem had been going on for over a decade but only three years ago it collapsed, giving more problems to other shinobi village. Because of the increase of rouge shinobi and other opportunists, it was not safe to travel without a shinobi escort. Making a high increase of escort-missions, which could be considered a good thing except for the fact that no shinobi below the level of chunin should be out without a jounin-league team-leader.

The fact of the matter was that they were no way near chunin level, but the amount of request have been so high lately that the Hokage made the decision that, in spite of the danger, they would have to proceed and would have to start carrying out missions. And now at fifteen, she was feeling a lot less confidence then she had been a few years ago, when she had been dying to go out for her first mission. Sure she had been training a lot, and even did some medicine training to aid her team-mates during combat. But it did not supress the unsettling feeling in her stomach. There were whispers of war across the bend.

Kakashi and Naruto both stood completely still, taken back by the sight they were beholding. When Sakura came near she halted in shock, not being able to take another step in their direction.

There was a man, barely alive, covered in blood, holding a little boy in his hands. She couldn't tell were his blood ended and the little boys began. Gathering her wits she ran towards the pair but only to be stopped by a hand, looking at Kakashi in surprise, quietly telling her, 'Don't.'

'But they need help! I can heal—'

'Sakura, we are at the verge of a war. We could be helping enemies for all we know. This is none of our business.'

'But I…' _I can't just leave them_, she retorted in her head, yet she didn't find the bravery to say it out loud to him, to argue him.

The man looked up, he was breathing his last breaths, fighting his last few moments, stretching them thin, 'Take care of Anji…'

'He's a boy from our village… he…' The bridge builder seemed lost for words for a moment, this wasn't the first time he had seen this. This man was not the first to suffer, and would definitely not be the last. Yet it pained him that a young man would have to leave this world so soon for such a trivial matter.  
'Anji is his little brother.' Pointing at the boy the man was holding, covered in blood. He had not moved an inch, oblivious to his surroundings, desperately still clenching on to his brother's chest and arm, like he had probably done so for the last few hours.

'I see.' Kakashi simply said. Sakura couldn't tell if he was sympathizing or considering to abound the pair, his face was blank and concentrated in a typical Kakashi-way. 'I don't want to wait too long.' He spoke, crouching next to the now dead corpse of the man, 'But I'll give you some time.'

_He's talking to that little boy._

Sakura couldn't help herself and walked towards the little boy, although he had not let go nor acknowledged their presence, he did let Sakura inspect him. She concluded that he hardly any threatening wounds, it seemed that his brother had taken most of it and had died protecting him. Sakura didn't point that out, and no one asked. Sasuke hadn't said a word since the beginning of their trip, and it seemed that even on moments like this he refused to speak. The whole situation had silenced Naruto in an unusual eerie manner.

'I want to bury him.'

It were the only words Anji would speak for the rest of the day.

* * *

She cried. Hard. For everything. For Kakashi. For Sasuke. Naruto… Anji… The fight between those two missing-nins had startled her, but the fight with… _That demon_… thinking of the man made her shiver. She held kakashi's hand, she had tried to heal him with all her knowledge, he would pull through, he was tough.

_He has to… _

Sasuke and Naruto were already at better hand, they were sleeping. Anji had fainted from exhaustion as soon as they entered the village, he had not waken since. They were currently resting at the bridge builder's personal home. Sakura felt the weight of the world on her shoulders_._

I was so completely useless... I could hardly move during the fight. At least I made myself useful by taking care of their injuries, although I would do a better job by preventing that they get hurt. Kakashi-sensei… She stared at the man she called her mentor, he had saved her life not once but twice held his hand, patiently waiting for him to wake. He had told her she had done a good job during their first encounter but the second encounter with that man… _Zabuza? The demon of the hidden mist… Master of the silent killing technique… _ Sakura swallowed the lump that had created itself in her throat, _Stop it! He's gone now, isn't he? That boy took him with him—_

What was that? Sakura jumped up to her feet opening the door of the bedroom just in time to see the front-door close. _Was it him?  
_Trembling forward she opened the door, on the bay stood the silhouette of a boy. Younger than her. 'Anji.' She muttered in surprise, it wasn't as if she hadn't thought about the boy, she could not shake off the image she had found him in. She had trouble trying to forget the whole day.  
'Where are you going?'

'Thank you… Sakura, was it?' He gave her no smile when he spoke those words, just the hollow empty dark eyes that bored into hers. 'I'm going avenge their death… My father's, my mother's…. My brother's death will not be in vain. I will make them pay! I'll kill them.'  
Right that moment his hollow eyes filled themselves with, a power, so great and frightening Sakura had to suppress a shiver running down her spine… Hate. It was burning in his eyes, his entire body, the aura he send was menacing and frightening.

Before Sakura could even say anything back, she heard his footsteps taking off in the other direction at a quick pace, not even giving her a second glance.  
'Anji…' She muttered. The thought that he was a few year younger than her and he had already been through so much heartache, made her realize that she could not be feeling the weight of the world, only people like him could.

* * *

_It's been three days… Kakashi-sensei, please wake up soon. I'm scared and… I need you. You promised us you'd protect us with your life… You still have to protect us. We're not home, yet.  
_  
It was already night again, meaning the start of the fourth night had begun. If he didn't wake up soon, she didn't know what to do. She had some training but not to this extend, not for comatose situations.

'Kakashi-sensei… I hope you wake soon. I… I'm still scared.' She confessed to the sleeping man. 'I don't know what to do without you… And Naruto and Sasuke are fighting all the time…' She let out a half sob, half smile at the last part.

'Should I even be a shinobi? I don't think I have what it takes… I…' She stopped mid-sentence, not sure how to word her feelings. She stared through the large window in his room, the moon was full and the there was a cold breeze flying over the village, giving unpleasant goose bumps all over her body. She lay her head down, holding his hand. She had never really been so fond of their sensei, but ever since the mission she had felt alone and frighten, and it seemed their tutor was the only one who picked up on it. He had tried to make her feel save and when he said he would protect them, she believed him.

'Hm, I normally don't have pretty girls lying at my bed waiting for me to wake.'

'Kakashi-sensei!' She chirped happily, pulling him in for a hug, he hardly had the strength to move, so the embrace was rather awkward. 'You're awake! How are you feeling? I was so worried about you! You've been out for three full days—'

'It's alright, Sakura. I'm fine, it's not the first time that I'm out because of the Sharingan.' He flashed her a false smile, obviously still in pain. 'Now what was that about not being sure if you are fit for being a shinobi?'

'I… It's just… I don't know. With everything that happened…' Struggling to get the words out, not really certain what to say now that he was actually awake. She hadn't thought he would be listening either.  
'This is the life of a shinobi, Sakura.' He spoke softly but straight to the point. 'This is it.'  
Sakura remained silent, letting the words sink in. _I know… I just thought... I don't know what I thought. _She sighed in response, letting her shoulder slump.  
'You have all the right traits to become a shinobi, Sakura. I saw you on the field, good job.'  
'Thank y—' She stopped in mid-sentence, hearing footsteps… on the roof. 'Sakura.' Kakashi said on a warning tone, trying to get up but found no strength to do so, gritting his teeth in frustration.  
_  
Is it him?_

'Get out.' He hissed, making brief eye contact with her, he was trying to get up again but the gash on his left side made him wince in pain, he was going to rip his stiches.

_It's him, isn't it? But… he's supposed to be dead!_

'Sakura, I said get out!'

'W-what?' She asked confused, she couldn't just leave him! 'Kakashi-sensei—'

'That's an order, Sakura.' At the exact moment those words left his mouth, there was a loud thud, his booth meeting the wooden floor_._

That's not possible! He's alive? Please… No! Besides Sasuke or Naruto will come won't they? They had certainly heard that, right?  
  
His large frame was intimidating, Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, he returned the stare, an obvious smirk on his face, clearly amused by the girl. 'Kakashi, what type of teacher are you?'

He gritted, amused by the pair, 'You make her run so she can become a coward? That is not the shinobi way.'

'I'm not going anywhere!' Sakura snarled, pulling out a kunai from her pouch. She would not run!

'She's got spark…' He muttered sparing her one glance before turning his head towards Kakashi, 'I want to settle this, you are a worthy opponent, Kakashi, and I never let a man walk out alive. This is a first.'

Kakashi's face was serious and concentrated, taking in every word he was saying and what he could be meaning. He was trying to think of a plan, but he was completely at a disadvantage, he could hardly move and Sakura was not experienced enough to even hold herself against him until Sasuke or Naruto came to their aid, hell, all three of them wouldn't be able to hold against him, and for what? He would still be completely useless! The small room felt claustrophobic, on his left stood Zabuza, in front of the window and on his right Sakura, who was close enough to the door to leave, but for some strange reason refused to do so.

'I guess that hunter-nin works for you?' He then ask, pointing out the obvious. He knew something was off.

'Yes, he's my own student, Haku. He appears nice but can be,' clicking his tongue, and rubbing his neck at the memory, 'rather ruthless.'

'What do you want!?' Sakura yelled, trying to stay strong, her kunai was shaking, aiming at everything at once, unsettled where she would have to strike first if he decided to make a move.

'To fight your sensei.' He looked at her, head to toe and back up, concentrated on her.  
'He obviously can't fight now!' She yelled again, her voice shaking. _Where are they?! Naruto, for once you can be as loud as you can!_

'Obviously.' He smirked at her, or her words rather, he glanced back at Kakashi. 'Just to make sure I become your top-priority…' He lifted his sword. Kakashi glared at the man, and whatever he just meant by that, Kakashi knew the meaning.

'My employer unfortunately has a few problems at the moment… Hunter-nin are known for being cruel.' He explained, thinking how he had found it rather joyous to see him torn limp from limp. 'So I won't be staying here for very long, as a matter a fact, I'm on my way out.'

'Don't you dare…' Kakashi hissed, tensing up.

'Sakura! Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto screamed muffled by the door, which opened forcefully, hitting Sakura, getting the breath knocked out of her, she flew forward on Kakashi's bed. Barely able to register what just happened, she felt a hand in her hair, forcefully pulling her more forward, until she was dangling next to him, his fist never softening his grip on her hair. 'Thank you, kid.' He barked a laugh, 'Kakashi, till next time. I'm sure _you_ knowhow to find me.'

'Sakura!' Naruto gasped, Sasuke stood behind him, eyes wide. They both stood frozen together with Kakashi, who could not believe he was letting this all happen.

Sakura, who struggling to just breath, remained quiet. _I can't let him do this! I can't let this happen!_ _Think!_ The pain made it hard to do so, but with all her might she extended her arm, somehow she had managed to hold on to the kunai, making a slashing move, creating a deep cut to his side, making blood pour out.  
It had surprised him but not for even a second he had loosen his grip, being desperate she tried, to cut him again, but to no avail, he wasn't allowing her to make the move again. She tried again to cut him but this time on the hand that was holding her by her scalp, making deep cuts all over, letting blood splutter all over her hair and face.

She was trying to cut off his hand.

Letting her go, he smacked her, no, he hit her so hard she was somewhere between conscious and unconscious, he muttered, 'bitch.' And stared at the damage she had been able to cause.

'Sakuraaa!' Naruto shouted, 'I'm going to kill you! You bastard!' 'Naruto!' Sasuke gave him a warning tone, if he rushed in now, they wouldn't be able to save Sakura. Apparently he got the clue because he did quiet down, even though it did take him all his willpower not to move.

'So you did teach her something.' He smirked at Kakashi. 'What else did you teach her?' The underlying insinuating tone was hard to miss let alone ignore. The discomfort he saw on Kakashi's face he clearly enjoyed.

The tall nin took the girl, who was now a mess of pink and blood, and swooped her over his shoulder. 'I'll be seeing you soon, Kakashi.'

But before he turned around, Naruto's yelling stopped him, 'We are not letting you leave with Sakura, you bastard!'

'The idiot is right.' Sasuke simply said, staying calm and stoic, as usual. Three kunai's in each hand, preparing himself to attack.  
'Sasuke!' Naruto yelled unbelieving how cool his own team-mate was, it gave him strength, they would beat this guy and take Sakura back! A few days ago they had proven what a good team they were!  
'Prepare yourself, Naruto!'

The missing-nin simply grinned at the pair, and jumped outside, running over the water with ease. 'W-we can't do that!' Naruto pointed at his feet.  
'We'll follow on the mainland! He's going to eventually need to go on it too, that's when we strike!' Sasuke explained, Naruto simply nodded, 'it gives us time to think of a plan.'

Following Sasuke, Naruto ran outside, before Kakashi could stop them or even give them some type of advice. Perhaps they could save her, they were smart boys. He stared at his own hand in defeat, how could he have let this happen? He had broken the promise. He had failed. Again.

* * *

'Persistent but foolish, aren't they?' He took a look over his shoulder, meeting the view of pink hair tangled with his own blood. It was somewhat of a delightful view. She however did not respond, but he know she'd heard him, she was just choosing to ignore him.

'Stop, you bastard!' Naruto loud voice erupted over the silent veil that lay over the forest.

It made the force that was pulling her along instantly stop.  
Sakura held her breath, afraid what he would do next.  
He slowly turned around, 'Now what, kid?' he smirked, 'You think you have what it takes to stop me?'

'Yeah…' He grit his teeth, Sakura knew him well enough that he was not at all certain of himself, but so far she had not seen Sasuke anywhere, so perhaps it was all part of a plan.

'Haku.'

A boy appeared next to them, out of the high trees above them. Had he been following this entire time? Sakura noticed that it was the same boy from before, the one who ruthlessly struck Zabuza with his senbons. He was wearing the same mask as before as well.

'Master Zabuza?' He asked politely.

'Kill them.'

* * *

So there you have it, the first chapter! Please, please, please leave a review with your thoughts I am dying to know what you think of it! I hope you liked it and I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	2. The Demon's stare

First, thank you! Thank you for reviewing, favouring and following this story! Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter II: The Demon's stare  
**

Was she dead? No… death would not let her feel this pain.  
Her heart throbbed in her head, slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by a dull light. Closing one eye, she tried to keep her other open. Trying to take in her environment, who was teasing her with shadows that danced all over. Opening both of her eyes a little. The very little light that there was, was being blocked by black dots in front her eyes. Groaning lightly, she tried to move, but found it hard to do so, her body felt drained. It felt as if her skull was breaking open, making her close her eyes again in defeat.

'Get up.' A gruff voice said.

_Him again. No_...

He was close, she could tell. It made her breath hitch, her heart stop.  
Trying to open her eyes again, she forced her eyelids not to go back down. Finally being able to see somewhat clearer than before, it was obvious that this room was very small to begin with. She was lying on the hardwood floor, next to a table, the mad demon hovering above her, giving her a somewhat predatory grin, while he himself was sitting on a chair.

'Didn't I just tell you to get up?' He snarled impatient and annoyed by her slow movements. Giving her shivers all over, trying to get up again, in order to not make him mad, she fell back down. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, sweating because of the stress she was putting on her body.

Grabbing her by her hair again he pulled her slightly up, 'You are useless.'  
A comment she couldn't argue, she was.  
'Kakashi better hurry… Else I might not be so tolerant to his weakest student.' He clicked his tongue, amused by the sight.  
'Agh…' Sakura didn't find the strength to say something back.  
'His other students are apparently a little more talented, since Haku is taking his time…' He smirked, then viciously added, 'Or perhaps he slowly torturing them to death, he is known to be rather cruel.'

Sakura kept her mouth shut, there was no use in arguing back. Angering him would only worsen her situation. She would just have to hope he was wrong, but a nagging feeling inside worried her.

_Please be alright, Sasuke… You too, Naruto! Please… And Kakashi-sensei, please come and save me… NOW!_

A tear slipped from the corners of her eye, leaving a wet trail on her cheek. He was still holding her up by her hair, although he had loosen his grip on her, he had yet to let go. Sakura opened her eyes again, taken back by the fact that his brown ones were staring intently at her, his face expressionless.

'Stop your weeping.'_  
_  
_Yes, please stop… Don't make this worse by being yourself, Sakura. _She told herself.__

Trying her best to stop crying, she tried to focus on anything else but him, but found very little in the tiny room to look at. So she settled for looking at her own feet, bowing her head dismissively and trying to remain quiet.

'Good…' He started getting up from his seat, he cut the wire he was using to apparently stitch the wound on his stomach, a wound she had caused.  
'I want you to keep quiet and listen. Be obedient, because believe me it's for your own wellbeing. We are not going to stay here for long if Kakashi isn't here in three days, we are leaving.' He explained. 'Until that time you'll make yourself useful.'

_If Kakashi isn't here in three days, then what? W-will he kill me? _

'Don't worry, I'm not planning on killing you…yet. Perhaps I'll take you along, either way Kakashi will come after me, either to save you or avenge you. It all depends on how _good_ you behave.' The way he spoke those words; taunting and with perverse undertone, made her shiver involuntarily.

Sakura tighten her fist, _Don't lose your temper, calm down. Don't let him get the best of you. Don't let him get to you… _She whispered those last words in her head, afraid he might hear them too, even though she hadn't made a sound._  
_  
'You'll now heal me.'

This made her head jump up. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Gritting her teeth, clenching her jaw not too scream back. _What a ruthless man! To let me heal the same hands that killed innocent people! That have caused harm on Kakashi-sensei! I can't…_

'Heal them yourself!' She screamed back surprisingly strong, she startled herself at how the words came out so powerful and fierce.

Lifting his eyebrows, seemingly surprised by her outburst. He smacked her, making jaw meet the side of the wooden table, screaming out in pain as blood flood out of her mouth.  
'You don't seem to understand.'  
Kicking her on her upper back, pressing her down on the floor, leaning all his weight on her, making it hard to move, to even simply breath. She was so powerless. _Damn it…_ She clenched her fist.  
'You do what I say or the consequences are going to be severe.'

_Save you or avenge you. _Those words echoed through her head. _If I die now, Kakashi-sensei won't be able to save me. I need to be strong. For him. For the boys._

Letting out a small gasp of relieve when he lifted his foot, it took all her strength to get back up. Taking a long deep breath, one foot and then the other, she slowly lifter herself up. Not looking at him again, she looked at the his feet this time, just nodding her head. One day she would be strong enough and then it will be him underneath her feet, clenching her fist again making that a promise to herself.

Nodding her head in defeat, as not being able to give in to anything but his demands.

'Much better.' Even though she was not looking at him, she could tell he was smirking in approval. 'You are the team's medic?' He then asked.

Nodding her head again, she hesitated but let out a small silent, 'Yes.'  
'Sit down and stitch these wounds.' He held down his hand, the one she had tried to cut off, it was wrapped in a bloody cloth.  
Slowly lifting her head, she dared to meet him in the eye, only for a split second though, because as soon as she did she got scared and looked away.  
'If you can heal them using chakra even better.'

Slowly sitting across from him, she stared at the medic kit. A scalp. She could slit his throat with that. She could cut his wrist. She could stab him in the heart. All sorts of images were flooding through her head.

'Don't even think about it.' He commented when she reached out her hand to the kit.

Pretending to grab the scissors, she dismissed her own thoughts. She didn't stand a chance.  
Holding out her other hand she waited patiently for him to make the first move.

He sat back down himself giving her his hand, staring at her. It unnerved Sakura, and made her hesitant and clumsy. She would have touch him. _Touch him._ The thought sickened her.

Slowly cutting open the wrapped cloth, she inspected the wounds, wounds she had created herself. It amazed her how deep they were, staring a little, she wondered if she could not simply let him bleed to death.

No, a hand injury could not let one bleed to death, no matter how much she wanted it to.

Zabuza remained quiet, still staring at her intently, watching her every move. Switching back and forth to her face and her hands. Sakura tried to ignore him for most of the time, pretending this was just man from the village, even though she rarely had to heal such injuries. Her skills were basic. She wasn't talented in a lot, but her medic-teacher had once complimented her, telling her she had a lot of potential to become something greater than just the medic of team seven. Sakura had taken the compliment to the heart and always tried her very best when it came to her field. Or so she liked to call it her field, since the others had no interest in it whatsoever.

Starting to stitch the deepest cut, he let out a hiss when her needle met his flesh. Startled she looked up, and for the first time, met him in the eye without looking away immediately. Her green orbs wild and afraid, like a small animal. He dismissively nodded his head, 'Go ahead.' His voice was softer and quieter than before and he seemed somewhat less tense.

Neither spoke a word during the strange event. Sakura focused on her work, trying her best to perfect her every move. Normally when she was done she would use a small amount of chakra on the wound but since he was the enemy she resented to do such a thing. Besides she didn't feel like she still had a lot of chakra, and she simply did not want to exhaust herself any more. And her chakra-control wasn't perfected just yet.

When she was done, she let her hands rest on her lap. Her head slowly moving up to see him. He was now looking at his wrist, slowly lifting it from the table, he held it up. Inspecting it, he gave her small glance and looked back at the wound.

'Not bad… It will hardly leave a scar.'

Sakura said nothing in return and simply stared out at the empty space on the table. It remained quiet, Zabuza was still looking at his wound, inspecting her work. She was certain he was trying to find a mistake, a way to hurt her, punish her.

His eyes darted around the room and when he stared, concentrating, at the window, Sakura knew something was up. After all he was a missing-nin and _real_ hunter-nins did search for him, if they would find them…  
She had heard the stories of the bloody mist. She would be eliminated too, dissolved with this scum into the pits of hell. Her entire body tensed, unconsciously she tightened her hands on the hem of her skirt. Strange, she was hoping again that whatever it was would go away, like she had wished before he abducted her. Perhaps she should think more positive, perhaps now it would turn out to be her saviours.

_Sasuke. Naruto._

'Haku.'

He greeted his companion, who politely bowed his head in return, 'Master Zabuza.'

'You sure took your time. I assume your task is finished?'

'Yes… I've eliminated them.'

All hope inside of Sakura shattered into little pieces, her breath stoked in her lungs. Her heart beating so loud she found it hard to concentrate, to listen to them speak. The room was spinning. Clenching her hands together, holding on… _for what actually?_ _Sasuke… Naruto… This can't be…_

'I see you've tended your own wounds, Zabuza. I wouldn't have mind to do so,' His voice sounded somewhat cheery and kind, 'I know you don't like scars on your body.' His hand reached out to his mask, slowly taking it off, 'Besides, I like tending your wounds.' He smiled. It seemed like a genuine smile.  
He was young boy, not older then herself, handsome and feminine. He walked as graceful as he spoke, taking steps in the direction of Zabuza, who remained silent and unmoved.

'You must be Sakura.' He commented, nodding his head with a polite smile. In any other circumstance it would've been a proper greeting, perhaps even a pleasant meeting. But the blood on his clothes made the grim situation real. She then stared at her own clothes which were covered with blood and dirt. Looking back up she met Zabuza's eyes that gleamed like a predator who found its prey, he simply grinned at her.

Hunching before Zabuza, Haku inspected the wound on his stomach, 'That needs to be done more properly.' He commented and then stared at the hand, Zabuza had yet to lay down on the table. 'That however seems perfectly fine. Miss Sakura's work?' He smiled again, looking at her.

Sakura couldn't utter a word, she simply stared at the scene before her. She didn't know what unnerved her more, the sinister boy or the ruthless man. It was if all the air was taken out of her longs, she could hardly say one word or make one move. The line between teacher and student was a blur between those two.

She hadn't been able to stop trembling since he had arrived. The images of team seven flashed before her eyes, she could not believe it. She couldn't cry, shock wouldn't allow her to make one single movement, not even one out of grief.

As Haku reached out to touch Zabuza's hand, Zabuza snatched his hand with his other. A harsh look covered his face, brutally he twisted it into painful grip. Haku however did not react and simply remained smiling at him.

'Something the matter, Master Zabuza?' His tone was still as soft as before, even though Sakura could see that he was in pain, and that the grip would certainly leave a bruise.

'You're not lying to me are you, Haku?' He growled.

'No.' He closed his eyes, answering with another smile. 'Why would I?'

Tossing his arm aside, Zabuza got up from his seat. 'Enough.'

'Get up.' He barked. 'Get cleaned up, both of you. We might have to leave earlier than expected,' He looked at her, meeting her in the eye again, unaffected by her green frightened orbs who were staring in shock at him, 'And I don't want to carry around a bloody ragged doll.'

'Of course, Zabuza.' Haku voice interfered their strange trance, for a moment she was certain he would devour her in some strange sadistic way.

'Miss Sakura, perhaps you should go first? I don't mind washing with cold water.'

Sakura couldn't move, all the saliva in her mouth was gone and she simply didn't have enough spit to speak. She simple kept staring in shock, only allowing her eyes to move. Back and forth, from monster to monster.

'Miss Sakura?' He pressed, certain that by now she was getting on his master's temper. He was trying to save her, she could tell. But in order for him to do that she would have to move.

She parted her hands and placed them beside her, holding on to the chair, as if it were the only thing she was certain of in this room. Taking a breath she got up.

Dizziness took over and she tumbled, almost, back down but somehow managed to keep herself up. Breathing in relieve, she tried to focus. A gentle hand took her by the arm. It was this Haku boy, he silently and carefully guided her.

Another disgusting hand. Another hand that had killed innocent people. No…This one had killed her friends…

'Take it easy.' He said walking her towards a small sink in the furthest corner of the room. There was a bed on the side, she noted, she tried to focus on small things, a small window with ragged curtains. The room had a certain smell. Blood, sterilizing products, death. She had almost thought it was herself who smelled like that because of healing his wound. But no, it was this room that was buried under the specific smell. It probably came with the price.

Above the small sink was a mirror, medium size. Enough to see herself, to see the mess she had become. Her hair was tangled with dried blood, her mouth was covered with blood, blue and bruised, still fresh and a little warm.  
_It still hurts so much_, she closed her eyes at the feeling, imaging how it was before, without the soaring pain. She touched herself, her swollen face. The cool of her palm somewhat soothed the pain.  
Where would she start? So much blood…

'Are you going to be alright?' Haku's polite tone slashed through her thoughts, reminding her where she was. She simply nodded numbly, her eyes staring hollowly at her own reflection.  
'I'll lend you something to wear.'  
Helpful and polite, that was how the man, no, boy was who had killed them. Kind enough to lend her clothes, assistance…  
Her own image in the mirror became blurry. No, her vision became blurry. Tears felt uncontrollably down. Sobbing softly and quietly.

Haku had walked off and opened what seemed to be his personal bag of belongings, she could see in the mirror what he was doing. Everything was tied and neatly vowed, something she half expected. When she looked further up she jumped. Zabuza's eyes were following hers, lazily half-lying on the small bed near the window on the, if you could call it that, the other side of the kitchen.

Haku had no attention to it all, or he had noticed but he simply choose to ignore it. He got back up and walked back towards her, placing the clothes on the bed on her right-side.

'Here's a towel and a washcloth.' He opened the cupboard underneath the sink, giving her some rags of overly used towels, that probably came with the room. Who knows if they were clean at all, but they were probably cleaner then she was right now. Soap lay wet in the sink, probably used by Zabuza, as it was still covered in blood.

'Take your time.' He whispered softly, walking back towards the kitchen. Pretending not to notice her discomfort, he asked Zabuza what he would like for dinner, saying he had catch some fish earlier that day. As if this was a normal day in his life, as if nothing had happened, as if there was no blood on his hands at the moment.

She would have to wash herself with them in the room. Undress herself before them. More tears fell, and each and every time she looked back up in the mirror, and look beyond Haku, those same haunting eyes would meet hers.

Slowly grabbing the washcloth and some soap, she started to wash her face, gently. Biting her lips from the pain when the raw piece of fabric touched her wound or the salt of her tears slid over them. Unbuttoning her shirt, she had to supress shivers. It was so cold, her skin had bumps all over, the hair on her back stood straight. Slowly taking it off, letting it fall on the ground, she started to scrub her skin, her mind was void of thoughts and her movements were rash, and harsh, only in the hope to stop the numb feeling from taking over.

Eventually taking of her skirt, she then started to scrub her legs. Never had she scrubbed her skin so hard, she wanted it all to go away; the pain, the defeat, her entire being, she wished she could just disappear.

And she could feel it. She could feel his eyes on her bare back, she knew he had not once turned away. Wishing she would believe her own word when she told herself it was just procedure for shinobis, to make sure she wasn't hiding any weapons, to be cautious.  
A lie, no, he did not watch her for those reasons. It made her want to vomit. It made her want crawl into a small ball and hide.

Haku had simply preoccupied himself with the task of making dinner, that consisted out of a small fish and berries he had gathered today. Taking small glimpses at Zabuza, who never returned one, talking lightly. About Gato's death, about his recovery, about Kakashi…

_Kakashi-sensei…_

He was all alone now. Would he be able to find her on time? Would he be able to save her? …On time?

She had washed her hair several times to get the blood out and it would've been more cleaner if she had had some actual shampoo but all she had was the soap covered in blood. The warm water Haku had spoken about was a lie, or perhaps Zabuza had used it all, but is was icy cold and it made her skin numb.

Slowly putting on the pink kimono Haku had left for her, she could see out of the corner of her eyes how his eyes traced over her body, it made her blush. A nauseating feeling erupted from her throat. No one had ever seen her naked, let alone look at her. How stupid to feel that way… _what is wrong with me?_

Slowly closing the kimono, she tied her obi. Haku had ceased his work and walked towards her. Sakura simply stood still, uncertain of what to do. When his hands touched her obi, she tensed, when he undid her knot, panic rose in her chest.

'There… better.' He said, tying the obi in a much neater way then she had done. 'You look beautiful, Miss Sakura.'

Sakura didn't reply anything, hesitant she moved forward, ignoring the whole thing.  
Haku had already opened the crane and started to wash his face, obviously used to having another person in the room. Not the least bit shy when he took off his clothes. Though she actually couldn't tell, she hadn't dared to look around and see if he felt any sort of discomfort, she had just heard him take off his clothes.

Awkwardly standing in the kitchen, she kept her eyes on her captor, who still had yet to move. His eyes travelled over her and he simply lifted his hand and made a sign for her to sit at the table where she had sat before.

Sitting down, Sakura's eyes remained glued on the table, watching all the cracks and awkward signs that were probably made by sharp objects on the wood and the dark spots that would never leave no matter how hard one scrubbed.  
The water spattering in the sink was the only noise that could be heard until the bed made a creaking sound.  
Her eyes snatched up and her heart immediately pumped faster, feeling afraid. The intimidating huge posture of the man walking towards her made shadows in the of the pale moonlight. Her eyes followed him all the way until he stood next to her, his eyes still locked on hers.

* * *

Remember, this is just the beginning… I'm very inspired and excited about this story! I hope you are too!

Don't forget to leave a review!

Or follow it or favour it… 


	3. Lurking in The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter III : Lurking In The Darkness**

He stared at her for a while unmoving and without saying a word. Sakura simply did the same, too afraid to move without his consent. When his blank expression turned into a scowl and he snatched her by the arm, making her stand up. 'You'll make yourself useful as long as you are here.'  
Pushing her towards the counter, while he seated himself on the chair from before again, staring at her impatiently.

Sakura stared at the food Haku had made, it was not nearly enough for the three of them. Hell, it was not nearly enough for a man like Zabuza's caliber. Ignoring the fact that it was probably she who was going to have to miss out on dinner today, she stirred in the dirty pan that Haku had used to cook. Everything was disgusting and dirty in here. Taking a deep breath, she opened a few cabinets to find plates, only founding one large plate and a small one, not even from the same series. When she put the plate down, it was then she noticed that her hand was shaking uncontrollable making noise that echoed through the room. Feeling slightly embarrassed she tried her best to control her hands. Putting the food on the larger plate, she turned around. Startled and alert that Zabuza was yet again staring at her, wary of every move she made.

Placing the food before him and putting the chopsticks, that she had found them on the counter, probably something Haku had brought along, next to his plate. He stared at her again for a brief moment and then grabbed the chopsticks and started to eat, leaving Sakura to stand in an awkward position.  
She also didn't know if she should say something or not. Enjoy your meal did not seem appropriate, since she wanted nothing more for him then to choke on it. Haku had finished up and was walking towards them, as if on cue, without having to be told, Sakura also made his plate. She did not need to be told twice, Zabuza would enjoy it far too much if she would dare to be disobedient again.

When he sat down, she repeated her earlier process, this time getting a 'Thank you, Miss Sakura' in return. She simply nodded her head. Staring at the two eat, Sakura noticed that Zabuza had lowered his bandages, for the first time seeing his face. She also noticed he had sharp teeth, like a shark. It made the hairs in her neck stand up.  
Other than that you could almost call him handsome, almost. To her he had something vile and disgusting.

It made her think about Kakashi-sensei and how he had always hid his face too, yet whenever he ate it was so fast she had not even once been able to catch a glimpse of it. It made her wonder if she would ever see it, if she ever would even see his masked face again…

'Miss Sakura, are you not hungry?' Haku asked politely, his face was blank and his smile masked his true emotions again. Before she could even open her mouth to answer, Zabuza beat her to it.

'It would be a waste of food. So, no, she doesn't get anything. Understood, Haku?' His tone was warning and angry, as if Haku knew very well that she wouldn't be getting any and yet he had dared to ask anyway. Haku simply nodded, his smile still intact, unaffected.

When they finished, Haku offered to help her clean. Needless to say they were finished in less than a minute.  
'We should go to bed, it's well past midnight and we might get early visitors tomorrow.' Haku was speaking more to Zabuza then to her, yet he always made sure he made some type of eye contact with her, she didn't know to interpret as threatening or kindness.

Zabuza stared at two bed and then back at them, 'I'll sleep in that one,' Pointing at the bed near the sink, 'you two take that one.' Nodding his head towards the one near the window. His obviously being the larger bed, he walked to it and sat down, threw his sandals off and climbed into bed, his figure hidden underneath the ragged blanket that came with the bed.

Haku pulled on her wrist and guided her towards the bed, which she reluctant to sleep on, with a boy. And who was presumably responsible for her friends' dead. 'You'll sleep on that side of the wall, Miss Sakura.'

Sakura remained quiet and simply climbed in, ignoring how the bed shook when the boy followed her. Their blanket was far too small for the already small bed. Trying to get comfortable, she shifted a little only to freeze when she felt just how close she was to him. She could literally feel his breath on her back, her hair moved, tickling her skin. Stopping all movements, simply took the sleeve of her kimono to cover her face. Haku seemed to ignore her discomfort since he moved around a bit more before he settled down, which was close to her back. With every move he made she could feel a cold breeze.

Only now when she was lying in bed and her nerves had somewhat calmed down she noticed just how cold it was. Being so close to the window did not make it any better but she refused to go any closer to the boy. Just now she allowed everything to sink in.

She was alone with two men. Abducted and captive until he captor either grew tired of her or until her savior came, if he did so on time. Two men who were lethal and ruthless murderers. One of them had…  
_Sasuke…Naruto…_  
No, she refused to believe that, it couldn't be true, they couldn't be dead! They made such a great team together and Haku was alone, a boy the same age as them. It simply couldn't be. She felt a few tears fall, _I can't cry now. _None of them were asleep. And she would've waked them if they had, making them aware of her status, perhaps even get agitated with her and she didn't want that.  
_Anything but that…_ feeling the bruise burn from before and her head was pounding from the other bruise she had received from Zabuza when they we're in Kakashi's room. She hated him. She hated them both so much.  
_  
Why not escape now?  
_  
The small voice in her head made sense, yet her body refused to move.

_Coward.  
Weakling._

I can't leave. She told herself again, another hot tear on her cheek, _damn it, stop crying!_

Useless.  
Pathetic.

Stop it. Stop crying. Think of something, think of an escape. Taking a breath, she dared to open her eyes, seeing only pink, her kimono created a pink veil with strange patterns. She did not move or bother to take it off her eyes_, take in your situation…  
_A few theories from her textbooks appeared in her mind.  
_  
Can I escape? If so, how? Through window? _The room's only door was at the middle, on the opposite wall of the window, and she would never be fast enough to get there before Zabuza. And even if she made one move, Haku would feel so. Oh, who was she kidding it was impossible. Even if she would manage to escape through the window they would simply chase after her and no one would dare to help her, no one would risk their lives for her.

Sighing, she closed her eyes again. Listening to the breathing of Haku. He was starting to fall asleep she could tell, she dared to move her arm of her face, so she could somewhat see the room. The instant she made that move, she felt his hand on her wrist, giving her a warning squeeze, he muttered an apology and let go, as if it were nothing but normal that reflexes took over his body movements.

Not answering, she didn't dare to move again. She took in the room which was only a little darker then when that one measly lamp burned. Or perhaps it was clearer now that only the moon was lighting up the entire room, it made her notice small things on the wall she was facing. Marks of blood, washed out and painter over, but she was certain it was blood. Who knew what happened in this vile tiny little room.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. _Damn it's getting colder. _She could also feel Haku come closer, he too felt the cold, making her move forward so her body would be on a colder part of the mattress again. It only made her shiver again, harder, not being able to warm herself again.

She didn't dare to look anywhere else but the wall, staring endlessly at nothing but a blank point and hearing Haku sleep deeper, she had to fight another urge to cry deeply. Her heart ached, her body ached_. Everything hurts._

Everything is lost. Isn't it? It's over…

I'll never see you again… Sasuke… I wish you would come and save me, Naruto…

Tears uncontrollably felt down her cheeks, stiffening her sobs as well as she could.__

I can't believe I'll never see home again… Mom… Dad…

More tears, more then she could catch. Too much to stop.__

Ino, Hinata… Shikamaru, Choji… I will never see you again, will I?  
  
A small whimper left her throat. Placing her hands on her face, she sobbed. Hard and deep, unable to stop herself. Wakening Haku, who remained motionless at first, then he put a hand on her shoulder, which she shook off.  
_  
Don't touch me._

Rolling herself in a ball, curling up like a small cat. Hoping the filthy matrass would suck her in and make her disappear. And through her fingers she could see. She could see those cold eyes gleaming in the dark, watching her cry. Sakura closed her eyes again in respond, hoping it would all be over and she would never have to open them again.

* * *

Her eyelids felt heavy and swollen, probably from all the crying. Sakura opened her eyes, her sight protested and wanted to see nothing but darkness again, pushing herself she tried to focus her vision. Staring at the wall again, she noticed that the sun had yet to rise. It was so cold. Shivering she lifted her hand to her mouth and blew hot air on them, trying to warm them and stop the numbness but it didn't help.

This time she dared to look around, lifting her neck to look at Zabuza, whose eyes were closed.  
_Good, he's asleep. _Looking at her left, she watched Haku, who was breathing evenly and even in his sleep it looked as if he was smiling.

_Now is my chance._

Slowly lifting herself off, she cursed when as soon as she made the movement the bed creaked. Staring with wide eyes at Haku, who remained unmoved. She sighed in relieve and sat straight, eyes still on him. _Phew, that was close. I didn't think he would be such a sound sleeper._  
Looking at the window, she took one more glance at the boy and then at Zabuza. But when she looked in his direction her breath stopped, paralyzed by sat in a upward position, wide awake staring at her. He twisted his head to the left, warning her, is she even dared to do such a thing, the consequences would be severe. He however refrained from talking, only sat and stared at her, waiting for her to say something or make a move.

_I'm… I'm so scared. What do I do? I'll just lie! I needed to use the bathroom. But what if he says I can, I don't have to pee, I didn't eat or drink anything! Sakura, use your head! Besides it would probably have to use a bucket or something because there isn't a toilet here…she wanted to spare herself that embarrassment. _She scanned the room, her head spinning.__

Not even thinking about going through such an embarrassing moment, she didn't speak either, simply tried to focus, eyes on him. Sakura couldn't think of anything, everything came out blank. The way he studied her face made her think he could read her mind. Or maybe her face were showing her emotions? Probably… she hadn't been doing a very good job at hiding them. Even though she had been caught, well not really she had yet to leap to the window, everything remained surprisingly calm.

Sakura suddenly felt a hand on hers, staring widely at her the boy on her side, _Haku! _  
He was still in the same position, his eyes still closed. He gave her wrist another squeeze, this time the gesture was kind, as if he reassured her that if she lay back now, nothing bad had happened and there would be no reason for them to be mad at her. This had broken the eye contact with Zabuza and for that she was grateful. Obediently she lay back down, uncertain if she should spare Zabuza one more look. After a slight hesitation, she did. He was still in the same position and still had the same empty expression on his face, though it seemed he wore permanent scowl.

Slowly laying her head back down on the mattress, she stared at the ceiling, eyes wide. Turning her head towards Haku, who still kept his eyes closed. As a matter a fact he looked the same as before, it made her wonder if he were every truly asleep to begin with. He had yet to let go of her wrist.

Uncertain how to move, she lay still, getting colder as the blanket had slip off when she had sat up and she simply didn't have the guts to pull it back over her. Her senses were on high-alert, and now, when it didn't matter anymore, she did hear Zabuza moving on the other bed. Probably just now laying back down. As if on cue Haku let go of her wrist and grabbed the blanket pulling closer to her. Grabbing her hand again he held on to it, his fingers were warm and it felt nice on her cold skin, she wondered how he was able to be so warm in this cold night.

'Go back to sleep.'

His voice was less than a whisper, she wondered for split second if she had imagined. She stared at the boy a bit longer, it seemed he wasn't going to let go, holding her hand with both of his, warming it up. Unmoving, she simply stared at him, until finally her eyes felt heavy and she felt back asleep.

* * *

When Sakura woke this time, the sun had set. Though it was hard to tell if it were early morning or not. It was still cold, she could feel the air tingle on her face. Yet somehow her body was warm and comfortable. She sighed, closing her eyes in defeat.

_Last night I wished it was all just a nightmare and by morning it would be over... What a silly thing to do._

There was an arm wrapped around her. _Haku._ Her first instinct was to get as far as possible away from him. But she somehow welcomed the warmth that radiated on her back, filling her up and energized her. Glad she could finally feel again, her skin had been numb throughout the entire night. Opening her eyes again, she felt Haku shift behind her. Softly unwrapping his arm from around her waist.

'Good morning, Miss Sakura.'

So he knew that she had woken? Perhaps he hadn't been asleep _again_. He was definitely not your usual shinobi, especially not for his age. She couldn't think of one boy in her village like him, well perhaps maybe for Sasuke, he came closest. It made her rethink the innocence of the situation, she had thought he had done it subconsciously in his sleep. Obviously that wasn't the case if he was awake, he knew very well what he was doing. Feeling upset, she decided to ignore the moment for now.

'Morning.' She muttered back, slowly lifting herself off. Her eyes darted through the room, Zabuza wasn't here. She felt a wash of relieve come over her and without her knowledge she let out a rather loud sigh.

'Do not worry, Miss Sakura.' His voice sounded joyous and calm, and he when he flashed her another one of his smiles, she noticed this one was different than the ones he had given her before. This one was sincere and real. She wondered if the absence of Zabuza had anything to do with it.

'Master Zabuza will return shortly.' He hummed, folding up the blanket they had slept in.  
_He makes it sound if I want him to return. _Sakura stood awkwardly behind him, her fingers fiddling with the long sleeves of her kimono.  
When he placed the blanket into his backpack, he turned around and gave her another smile. Then he grabbed her hand and dragged her along, all Sakura could do was make a small noise of disapproval and let him lead. She found that some of his antics were rather childish and strange, it were those things that unnerved her the most about him.

'You should wash first.' He nodded and pushed her forward, while he himself stayed in the kitchen, smiling and waiting patiently for her to move forward and obey his command. Sakura felt reluctant to undress herself again while he was watching her. It had already been bad with Zabuza in the room, though back then he had ignored the scene.

Walking towards the sink, she switched on the crane, feeling the water, she noticed that Zabuza had used all the hot water up again. Or maybe this place never had warm water to begin with. Splashing the cold water on her face, she rubbed her eyes roughly.  
_When is this going end?_  
She didn't know how long she would be able to hold on. Grabbing a rag of towel that had been lying on the board of the sink, she dabbed her face dry. It smelled strange.

It smelled like him.

Throwing it back in the sink as if it were on fire, she felt repulsed she had touched her face with something he had touched. She clenched her jaw, what was she doing? She was in the lion's den, when did it matter if she were clean or not? Staring at the bed, noticing that the master was only half as clean as the student since his lay in a pile. His bed was also a lot bigger, which was illogic considering they had to share a bed together. Which she didn't want to do either, why on earth was she sleeping in a bed next to a murderer, she wanted to be in the furthest corner in the room, away from both of them.

It suddenly irritated her how Haku was behaving towards her, as if nothing was the matter, as if she wanted to be here. She was disgusted with herself that she had embraced his warmth, he could be the murderer of her friends, he had said so. A small part of her hoped he had failed, the fact that Zabuza didn't believe him, strengthen her faith. _Kakashi-sensei would never let that happen._ She told herself.

Repulsed by her own actions, she promised herself vengeance at one point. Walking confidently back to him, her eyes did not fall back on the ground when his eyes met hers, something she had done every single time one of them looked at her. He was just a boy. A boy her age, he could be strong and he could be lethal, but so could she.

He seemed dulled by her new approach and simply let her be, only nodding politely to greet her when she stood before him.  
'I know it's not much but I'll make sure next time I bring along some more for you too.' He handed her a bowl of berries, remainders from yesterday. A grand total of eight, and though it could never her fill her, her stomach craved it more than anything it had ever wanted before. Nodding numbly she accepted the bowl and slowly put one berry to her mouth, taking small bites, sucking out the juice. Never had something tasted so good.

Haku had been staring at her, watching her eat. After the fifth berry he seemed to wake from his trance and he walked off grabbing his backpack again, readying to wash up himself. Sakura kept her eyes fixated on him. When he started to take of his shirt, her eyes averted the sight.  
Pretending she hadn't caught his state of undress, she turned around and put the bowl in the sink, washing it with water, when she grabbed a towel to dry it off, noticing a glimpse of something shiny. When she took a better look she saw that it was a knife lying underneath the cloth.

Hesitantly her hand reached out for it, she halted for a second, glancing at Haku. Staring at the knife and then back at Haku, who did not seem to pay attention to her, she grabbed the knife, holding it with a firm grip and then stared back at Haku.

* * *

Comments/reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Immorality

Thank you for reviewing/following and all that! I'm personally really pleased about this chapter… I hope you like it and leave me a review with your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Immorality **

Sakura slowly walked towards the boy, her heart pounding harder in her chest each time she took a step. Putting the knife behind her back, she stared at his long hair and his bare back and when her eyes looked in to the mirror, she found his reflection watching her approach, an unnerving smile on his face, never faltering, never changing.  
His eyes fixated on her green orbs.  
Sakura didn't know what on earth could be going through his head. All she heard and saw were her own thoughts; how the blood would slip down his bare pale back, dark and flooding out a deep cut she would make in his throat. Carving marks in his flawless skin, deforming him inch by inch.  
How his raven hair would be tangled with blood. How his smile would finally falter. How he would suffer as much or even more than her friends had, how he would shake in fear like she had. And she would be taunting him with the same words that plagued her mind,

_Pathetic.  
Weakling._

When she finally stood before him, he had actually turned around and was staring at her with a unfathomable expression, the corner of his lips were up yet he was not smiling. Sakura didn't know what came over her, it was as if she was in some type of trance. As if she had stepped out of her body and was watching herself from a distance.

'Miss Sakura?' His voice sounded calm yet his eyes stared into hers, searching for answers, perhaps even a little unnerved by her state of mind. The fact that he was lacking clothes did not bother her, she wasn't blushing or feeling uncomfortable, she simply didn't care about all of that. She just wanted him dead.

Her grip on the knife tightened and in one swift move she raised It into the air but was halted before she could stab in his jugular artery, stopped by a firm hand.

His to be exact.

Snapping out of her trance, she blinked trying to refocus. Trying to wake herself up, let reality dawned up on her. Realizing the situation she was in, panic made her do radical reckless movements. Trying to hit him with her other hand resulting in him taking her punch with ease. Struggling to let go, since he would not budge and neither would her hands, she tried to push him over.

His eyes narrowed and he pushed her back, landing on the bed next to the sink. He sat on top of her, snatching both of her hands together, holding them up above her head. Sakura remained struggling against every move he made, but his grip was too tight to free herself from. She let out a strangled scream, but stopped when his free hand, that was holding the knife, was at her throat. His grip hardened even more, making her gasp in pain.

'Miss Sakura.' His light voice contrasted his actions, 'I guess Master Zabuza is right when he says I shouldn't be so careless around you.' Haku gave her another smile, this was another smile she hadn't seen before. A predatory smile, delighted by the thought of pain.  
'It would be wise for you to behave, Miss Sakura. I personally like you very much but if you ever dare to do such a thing again, I'm afraid I am going to have to slid your throat,' the knife tickled her bare flesh as he made a slicing motion. 'Besides you do want to live long enough for Kakashi to come and save you… Don't you?'

Sakura's breath hitched, feeling desperate and angered by him, she felt warm droplets on her skin, going to her ears. Crying out of frustration was something she didn't do very often, but she couldn't believe she had failed. She had been so certain. She had almost felt his warm blood on her hands.  
_  
Why?_

'There is no need to cry, Sakura.' Haku commented, Sakura hardly noticed the absent of his calling her Miss.

_Why me?_

He placed the knife next to them, his grip on her wrist never softened. Feeling them getting bruised, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying more.

_Stop…_

His hands first softly wiped her tears away, then he placed the hair that was in front of her eyes after her ear, making her vision clearer. Caressing her like a child, his face was like a porcelain mask. Seeing him hover above her, made her wince. She didn't want this.  
He twirled one of her long pink locks around his fingers and stared at it, almost in amazement.

'Don't…' She whispered, when he came closer. He did halt, but the hair around his finger remained. His eyes staring in hers, a strange emotion swirled in them, but she couldn't tell what it was exactly.

'Haku.' The harsh voice snapped them both out of it, their head simultaneously turned to the left. The older shinobi's face remained stoic at the sight. Sakura couldn't see Haku's expression from her point of view.

'What are you doing?' He asked, only now moving his eyes to look at her and their position.

'We were just playing, Master Zabuza.' He answered, acting his usual persona around Zabuza. Giving him his usual deceitful smile again. Letting go of her, he did turn his head to look at her one more time, though he was still smiling, she knew the look he was giving her was a warning.  
Her eyes kept focus on his face but her hand was searching for the knife on her right, when she couldn't find it she glanced in its direction, only to see that Haku had beat her to it.

'Get off.' Zabuza growled, taking a few steps in their direction but halted when he saw Haku move, though the words had just left his mouth his apprentice was already one step ahead, predicting his command.

Haku slowly lifted himself of her stomach, placing his hands beside her, he crawled off the bed, without any discomfort or embarrassment.  
Sakura held her breath in just a bit longer then needed, closing her eyes counting to ten, she dared to open them again. When she heard steps coming into her direction, she got up as quick as she could but not fast enough because Zabuza grabbed her wrist and pulled her up in a rather harsh matter.

Sakura was shaking all over, afraid of what he would do to her. But when she looked up to meet his stare it seemed that it was Haku that held Zabuza's interest since he kept his eyes on him, not giving her as much as a second glance.  
Now that Sakura was up and fully aware of it all, she noticed that he and Haku were actually having so type of conversation in the mirror. Their eyes spoke words she did not understand but they both seemed to know what it was about. Though Zabuza's expression never changed, Haku's seemed to be more lively, more vibrant. The sight was odd and Sakura was suddenly aware that the two men shared a strange bond with each other, an awkward relationship she could not label.

Zabuza turned around in one swift move and dragged her along, since he was treating her so roughly, she slipped and almost fell, something he must've felt coming because he raised her arm straight away and made her not lose her balance, pulling her forward impatiently.

Without as much as a word he shoved her into the small kitchen counter, his hand not letting go of her wrist. If she had though Haku's grip was hard she must've forgotten his, it was as if her hand was stuck in concrete. When she tried for him to let go, he gave her a rough tug, gave her a menacing glare and then continued to ignore her.

He was staring before himself, obviously waiting for Haku. Ignoring Sakura's whimpering nor commenting on her behavior. He seemed to be cross with his partner.

Haku on the other hand, appeared to be unfazed by it all as he took his sweet time to get ready, ignoring Zabuza's impatience and Sakura wincing whenever his grip was too tight for her to handle.  
When he walked over it was at a slow pace, his mood seemed to be unaffected, perhaps even more lifted by the whole situation. He stood before Zabuza patiently awaiting orders.

Zabuza remained quiet for a good minute, making the tension in the room rise to a new limit. She didn't know what was going on between the two of them and she was even uncertain that she actually had something to do with it. The two continued to stare at each other, ignoring her presence.  
Staring patiently at the man to her left, she almost gasped out loud when he finally started to speak, she could feel light jolt of surprise go through her body, something he surely must've felt too.

'Once the sun is down, you are to return here.' He paused for a second, taking a glance at her, 'It could be that we are out.'

_We are out? What does he mean by that? _Sakura's mind frantically started thinking all sorts of things. Until she finally wrapped her brain around the fact that these two were missing nins from Kirigakure, and that precaution was everything to them. Of course they would be out, if someone found out about their current hideout they would surely not wait for Haku's return.  
It was then the other words sunk in.

_Until evening… Until evening she would be alone with __**him**__… _Her eyes travelled up his arm to his face and for a split second their eyes met until he turned away to look at Haku again.

Haku simply nodded politely, 'Master Zabuza. Miss Sakura.' With that he walked towards the window placing one foot on the windowsill but before he stepped up he turned his head around to look at them one more time, 'Oh, before I forget… What would you like for dinner, Master Zabuza?'

Zabuza refused to answer and ignored his question by turning around, finally letting go of Sakura, who was rubbing her wrist now. Sakura stared at the boy in utter confusion who seemed unaffected by Zabuza's rudeness and suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
Staring at the now empty window, Sakura looked back to Zabuza, startled by the fact he had yet to leave her side, he was simply with his back towards her.

He cracked his neck, loosened his shoulders, making loud noises stating that his back was obviously tense. Standing next to his overwhelming posture, Sakura involuntarily took a step back.  
'And where do you think you're going?' He hissed, turning his head around to look at her. It startled her so much she almost jumped back, but ended up not moving and stayed rooted on her spot.

'You are nothing but nuisance.' He commented loosening his bandages, he turned on the water in the sink. Grabbing the crane, he greedily drank the water that came out of it. Sakura stayed quiet, not wanting to worsen his mood. She ignored his comment and tried to stay calm.

When he was finished he wiped his mouth clean, 'I should just get rid of you.' He pointed out, now turning around to look at her.

He kept staring at her in silence, hardly blinking. Sakura didn't know what had come over her but today she was feeling unusually brave and she kept staring boldly back. Though he could probably see her shiver involuntarily.

His hand suddenly reached out violently tugging the hair on the back of her neck, pulling her closer, her face inches from his. 'If you ever pull a stunt like that again…' He hissed, pulling her closer, he whispered into her ear, 'I'm going to leave pieces for Kakashi to find until,' his breath tickled on her skin, but her mind did not pay attention to it. She could only stare before her with wide eyes, her heart beat pounding loud through her body, his words the only thing being louder, 'Until there is nothing left.' He finished.

Sakura's mind was twirling, with his words, thoughts and the vile image of her limbs detached from her body. _He had he seen everything? _Had he seen what she had tried to do to Haku? _ Or is he referring to last night?_

When he pulled back, he looked at her frighten face. Bearing his sharp teeth, smirking at the sight. Sakura had to stop a whimper from escaping her throat.  
His took her hand, playing with her fingers. He then stopped and held her hand in an awkward position, holding her knuckles, her forefinger was kept straight while his pushed hers to the side.  
Sakura stared at the weird scene and then back at him, he grinned and gave it a small push, making her gasp in pain. He did the same thing again, pushing her finger a little further, almost breaking the bone, ripping her skin. Sakura screamed it out, her other hand grabbing his hand, trying to stop him. But it seemed even his fingers possessed more power than her.

'Of course,' He tone disturbingly calm, 'I'll first break you, piece by piece,'

'Please!' Sakura screamed again, feeling an agonizing sharp pain, 'Don't!'

'Bit by bit.' He finished, she was certain he was going to do it, to show her he could, to show her he would but then he suddenly held back, eventually even letting go. Sakura placed her hand on her chest, still feeling the burning pain, trying to breathe through the pain, relieved however that it wasn't broken. She was shaking all over.  
'You don't understand the situation you are in.' Zabuza watched her from top to toe, 'You don't know the true meaning of being a shinobi. You are just some spoiled brat who doesn't know anything. Have you ever felt hunger? Or true pain?'

Sakura opened her mouth but closed it when she realized she could not answer those questions. Had she? Hadn't she just felt pain mere minutes ago? Was she not still hungry?

'What did Kakashi teach you so far?' He then asked but he didn't wait for her answer and continued speaking, 'I can tell all he has done so far is nothing! You are still a spoiled little girl, far too fragile to become a tool of destruction. Not knowing anything of the hardships of being a shinobi. Clean hands and pure thoughts. Nobel and foolish. Pathetic.' He spat the last word.

And it was that last word that ringed in her ears, she felt an ache crawl up her spine worming its way into her heart. It seemed that word followed her all the time.

'Innocence still intact.' He fumbled at her kimono, making the crudeness of his words explicit. Pushing his hand away with all her might was something he allowed because his hand felt effortlessly back to his side not putting up any resistance. He stared at her, bored by her actions.

'What were you doing with Haku?' He suddenly asked.

Startled by his blunt question, Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. She had thought he had been referring to them earlier but now realized he had been talking about last night.  
_If he ever find out about the knife and my failed attempt he would cut me into pieces, torture me to death! _Shecould feel her knees tremble.

He stayed surprisingly patient, waiting for her hesitant answer. Sakura simply hoped he had only seen the part when he had entered and did not know what had scene had played before she had ended up on that bed.

'I don't know….' She answered hesitantly, thinking back. She then realized how it must've looked, he half naked on top her on a bed. The thought made her blush crimson and suddenly Sakura did not know where to look and avoided his eyes by all cost.  
'I'm not really sure…' She muttered uncertain what else to say.

He didn't say anything back or asked more questions. As if he was trying to figure out what could've happened, if that was the case that meant he was oblivious of the knife. Which she was more than grateful for. It did make her wonder what Haku did with and why he had not mentioned it to Zabuza. Perhaps he knew if Zabuza knew he would not be so lenient with her and simply kill her on the spot.

_Then why didn't he do that? Haku… _He was nothing like the boys of her village, he confused her and scared her perhaps even more then Zabuza because at least she knew what he wanted. He wanted Kakashi to fight him again and probably kill her in front of his eyes, to provoke him. She closed her eyes, hoping to control her feelings about the thought.

When Zabuza suddenly turned around, she opened her eyes again, a small gasp of surprise left her lips.  
Ignoring her presence, he walked towards the bed she had been on just mere minutes ago. Her heart sped up with every step he took, suddenly feeling very afraid. _  
What if Haku left it there… If he finds the knife… If he figures out what I tried to do…  
_  
Sakura's heart almost stood still when he plopped down on the bed, making a loud creak which he ignored. Placing his elbows on his knees, he folded his hand and closed his eyes.  
Sakura simply stared at the man, letting her heart calm down and tried to control her nerves in the meantime, wondering what he could be thinking of. A little afraid too. She didn't want to know just what when through the mind of such a man.

Standing awkwardly in the small kitchen, uncertain of her stance. She stared at her hand, her finger was still burning from the pain. He had probably bruised it. Her hand was tremble uncontrollably. She felt her eyes water, _No! not again! Don't cry in front of him!  
_  
But she couldn't help her own feelings… She felt weak, hurt and… lost. She couldn't stop him from doing anything to her, she simply wasn't strong enough. Though his hands had hurt her, his words had cut much deeper.  
_The hardships of being a shinobi... _Did she really not know_? _Her own thoughts confused her. Feeling uncertain and saddened by the harsh words he had spoken.

She looked back at the man and noticed he still had his eyes closed. When he suddenly opened them, Sakura felt fear wash over her, leaving her gasping for her air, her lips slightly opening.

'Get over here.' He commanded, eyes on her, watching her step. His brown eyes constantly on her made her feel uncomfortable. But it also told her how well trained he was and how he never seemed to lose focus. She managed to make herself walk, taking small steps in a slow pace.  
_  
The Demon of the Hidden Mist. _The memory made her shiver. Somehow she could image it all. First it would be misty, as if a cloud fell down on earth. Confusing you, then after a while, the eerie silence would scare you. Tensed and on edge, that's probably when he would strike, appearing behind you to slit your throat, easily, effortlessly, leaving a flawless cut, unaffected by your blood or your last strangled breath.

Her imagination was pushed to the back of her mind when she suddenly realized she was standing before him. He is eyes had not faltered and kept staring at her. Feeling aware that she been standing there for a while just sunken into her own thoughts, her cheeks got a faint pink color.

He wordlessly grabbed both of her hands and twirled his bandages around them eventually putting a hard knot on them, making it impossible for her hands to move. The bandages were still attached to the rest of his body, Sakura stared at him quizzically, wondering just what the hell he was doing.

When he went to lay down, she was tugged towards him. Unwillingly to simply comply with his actions, she stiffly tried to stand tall. Halted by her moves, he gave her a threatening glare and pulled her forward, making her tumble almost on him. He smirked when she stubbornly kept her balance.

'I've been up since you tried to pull that little stunt.' He said, 'I would like to catch some sleep just in case.'  
Sakura didn't say anything back. But her heart swelled with hope when he spoke the next words, 'Or if Kakashi decides to show up.'

Zabuza pushed her down next to him, his large form took in most of the bed, so she was on the edge, almost falling out. It was that or crawl closer to him, something she resented to do no matter what. She thought of what he had just said, _if Kakashi shows up…_  
As if reading her mind he suddenly commented, 'Don't even think about keeping me up.' He smirked when she reacted surprised, 'Unless…' his hand trailed over her hip which she immediately pushed off, disgusted, she glared at him.  
'Didn't think so.' He barked a laugh at her reaction. 'Now quiet.'

He lay on his back, one arm underneath his head his other resting on his stomach, _of course, on his bandages. _Sakura thought bitterly, frustrated by the fact that she could simply not win from him.

Sakura simply stared at him lying uncomfortably on her side on the edge of the bed. She took in his profile. The shape of his nose, the size of his lips. His almost non-existent eyebrows. His spikey hair.  
As if knowing she was staring, he opened his eyes briefly, gave her a displeased and mean look and closed his eyes again. Not wanting to be caught again she stared at her hands instead.

_Tied up and useless._ Her wrists still hurting. She let out a small sigh, rethinking his words.  
_  
Kakashi… Please come. Tell me he's wrong. Tell me we are not tools, tell me I did a good job. Tell me Sasuke and Naruto are alive and well and are taking care of Haku while you take care of him._

Tell me we are all going home.

* * *

Next chapter will be an all-Kakashi-chapter… Is that a yay or a nay? Personally I think it's a yay, I love Kakashi, he's my favorite character! And Zabuza...  
Who is your favorite character?

comment/review!


	5. Dark Clouds

A big thank to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter V: Dark Clouds**

The wind was blowing harder than before, making the house creak and tremble. The water that surrounded the house was clashing against the wooden pillars of the bridge, roaring loudly_._

A storm might be coming.

Not that it mattered. He had been staring endlessly at the ceiling. Al sorts of scenarios going through his head, asking himself questions he could not answer, thinking about thinking.

_Why am I still here? I need to get up._

Yet his body still objected on doing that, something he had tried several times now. Then he told himself sleep would help but he could not make his mind shut down, he could not rest.  
Turning his head, he noted that the sun was coming up. He found that mornings that had such a turbulent awakenings, predicted noting good. If the weather wasn't calm now it wouldn't be for the rest of the day.  
_I need to get up._ He told himself again. He needed to find them, all three of them. He balled his fist, how on earth had he let this happen? First Sakura and then he just let the other two go, what had he been thinking?  
A small voice in his mind told him that this would make them Shinobi, that this was all simply a part of it, a horrible despicable part of it. He had promised he would bring them all home safely. He had vowed to himself to never let it happen again.  
_  
Get up, damn it._

Slowly lifting himself up, the room was spinning and he winced in pain, his one wound was still not healed. Taking another breath he threw his legs to the side, slowly letting his feet meet the ground. Disoriented and too weak to maintain his balance, he fell on the hard wooden ground. His hands stopped his fall, his arms felt weak. Straining his muscles to keep him up, he put one foot on the wooden floor and then the other. This time he moved even slower than before.

When he managed to get himself dressed, he sat back down and put on his sandals. He needed to find Sasuke and Naruto first, he would need to regroup first and then he would search for Sakura.

He doubted she would be easily found, Zabuza had probably left to another town. Not too far though, he could tell that Zabuza wasn't in top condition either otherwise Sakura wouldn't have been able to hurt him, he had seen how slow his reaction time was. Zabuza wasn't the type of man to rush things, no, he was too well trained and disciplined for that. It must've been the situation that had made him take rash decisions. The fact that he was a missin-nin from Kirigakure didn't make it any better.

If he ever wanted to find her alive he would have to hurry, he wouldn't let her live long, she was too much of nuisance to him . He just wanted to lure him out, something he was succeeding in because Kakashi was already up and walking out of the house, though his body protested and claimed it needed more rest. He didn't think his mind could handle more rest, it was already going insane with thoughts of what could be happening to one of his teammates. He hoped that Sasuke and Naruto had caught up with Zabuza, together they actually might stand a chance since Zabuza wasn't in top shape. Though the chances were slim and deep inside he knew that was just wishful thinking.

Walking on the bridge, he now heard a door open behind him. It was the woman from the house the bridge builder lived in, was it his daughter? He couldn't quite remember, he really didn't care either.  
'I'm afraid the situation got out of hand. I don't think your father will have any problems to proceed his work, as I heard it seems…' He paused, trying to find a lese crude way to say it, 'Gato is no more a treat to any of you.'

'Wait!' She said when he turned around, he gave her another glance but when she protested that he could not leave and that he would have to heal for a few more days he ignored her again and started walking. He especially ignored her when she said the medic had told her explicit that her sensei could not leave the bed no matter what he said.

Wincing at her words, Kakashi started to force himself to start running. Every limb of his body was protesting yet he kept running. As fast as his legs allowed him, running straight into the dark forest he saw before him.

He ceased his running once the town was out of sight, and since he need to rest, he couldn't run anymore. He looked up at the dark clouded sky. He was already feeling exhausted tough he had hardly moved. He heaved a long sigh, gathering his thoughts. Making a few hand seals, he summoned every single one of his ninken. Explaining the situation they all waited for his next command.

'Everyone…' He paused, trying to gather himself. The situation was not only taking its toll on his body but his mind seemed to be clouded too. 'Our main goal is to find Sasuke and Naruto, however… If any of you find Sakura's scent… Then by all means track her down.'

Though he doubted that they would find anything. All of them gave a bark of understanding and without questioning they ran beside him, Kakashi remained rooted on the spot. Staring at the one hound that had yet to move.

'Pakkun?' He asked, pretending to be clueless at why he was still standing before him.  
'Kakashi…' His gruff voice stood out against his appearance, though even his expression was always dreary, his took on a certain look of seriousness when he approached Kakashi.  
'I know what you are thinking. Keep your head cool, don't do anything rushed. You're not going to find them any faster of you strain yourself.'  
'I know what I'm capable of, Pakkun. I have my priorities set.'  
_Though I don't actually agree with them. I just want go search for Sakura. _His mind had been twirling with the thought of her being alone with a man like Zabuza.  
'What are you going to do after you find Sasuke and Naruto?' His companion asked, walking a bit closer towards him.  
'I know what I'm supposed to do. I-'  
'What I meant was, are you simply going to chase after Sakura without any back up?'

Kakashi remained quiet for a the longest time. Contemplating why he was bothering to answer his dog's question in the first place. But he knew deep inside he had a point. He wasn't supposed to do this without letting the Hokage know, without his consent. Without teammates.  
A face crossed his mind and it suddenly alarmed him how much the situation was alike from the one of his memories. He pushed his thoughts and memories about that day aside and shook his head, he wouldn't let it get to that point. He would not fail. Not this time.  
Balding his fists at his resort. 'I know what needs to be done, Pakkun.' He simply said.  
Though he spoke on the same tone as before Pakkun knew him well enough to know what was roaming inside of his head. Although he settled for the answer, he gave him a look of disappointment, turning around he started walking and spared him one more look before running off, doubting if his master would truly hold on to his own words.

Kakashi simply stared into the distance. His thoughts were simply with one person only, _Sakura… _

* * *

He didn't know how far the boys had ran into the forest but when one of his dogs reported that he had found them, and that their condition was bad, he thought that they couldn't be off to far. But it seemed that Zabuza had led them to a part where very few people passed since he had been running for at least an hour now. He went as fast as his feet could take him, his own pain long forgotten.  
He was glad that he had let them live, but he feared in what state he would find them in. He wondered why Zabuza had actually bothered to do such a thing, to let them live.  
Probably to send him a message. He balled his fist. Kakashi felt his entire body heat up, livid at the man who had caused his team so much hurt. Even more enraged with himself that he had let such a thing happen.

He had promised he'd protect them with his life. He had promised he would take them home.

When the dog suddenly stopped, Kakashi tumbled over his own feet at abrupt action, falling on his knees. When he looked up, his eyes widened. 'S-Sasuke!' He yelled out the boy's name but he remained unmoved in the pool of his own blood. Kakashi glance around in search of the other boy, 'Naruto!' The other boy was with his face on the ground, not moving the slightest when his name was called.

Getting back up on his feet, he first walked over to Sasuke, whose condition seemed to be the worse.  
'Senbons?' Kakashi pulled one out, they did not seem to be poisoned, he doubted they'd still be breathing if they were.  
_That boy… It must've been that boy who was with him earlier that fought them, since they both have only wounds that could be made by senbons._

'I'm not much of a medic…' He mumbled to the unconscious boy. He tried his best to stop the bleeding and stitch up the more shallow wounds, but he need a real doctor in order for them to live. The kid they fought must've had some excessive knowledge of the anatomy of the body in order for him to aim with such precision. He however did not find the need to kill them… Or perhaps he was so cruel he simply wanted them to die slowly by letting them bleed to death.

He looked up at his ninken, 'I need help getting them to the closest doctor. Tell the others that we found them… Those who found a scent of Sakura and are on her trail… proceed.'

* * *

The crisping fire in front of him burned his skin and warmed his body and though he was well rested since his body collapsed once he was on the doorstop of the doctor while asking for help. He did not feel well at all. He had been staring intense at the fire for over an hour, patiently waiting until one of the boys would wake and give him some information.

When he had first woken, he had been disoriented and somehow deluded himself into thinking it was all his imagination, it was all just some nightmare. But when the doctor told him the raven haired boy wasn't doing so well, he crashed down hard into reality.  
Overwhelmed by guilt and the pressure that there was still one more he need to save, he tried to get up and leave, something the doctor forbid him to do. Not having any choice he obeyed and lay down. Well, actually his body did once again not agree with his mind and refused to make even one more movement.

He slept for a couple of more hours when he woke up startled and sweating all over. He must've have been dreaming, of what he couldn't quite remember. Or maybe he did but it was blurred with his memories of earlier that day.  
He kept staring at the ceiling, aimlessly waiting for news. From Pakkun, who was the only one who hadn't returned; from the doctor who had yet to tell him if the raven haired boy was going to make it: from Bisuke, his ninken who he had send to deliver a message to the Hokage about their situation.

Finally taking in his environment, it seemed that the room he was in was small and only just enough him and the fireplace, with him even lying on the ground. The town they were in was in poor condition, so it was only natural that everything was at its minimum or even lower. He hoped that the medic in charge could take care of both Naruto and Sasuke, when he sat up he simply stared at the fire, thought swirling in his head.

And that is was he had been doing for over an hour, trying to order the chaos in his mind. Trying to comprehend what had happened, what was going to happen and would hopefully hadn't happened yet. He was wasting time by sitting here but he forbade himself to move. Or rather something made him not move. He didn't quite know what it was but it was paralyzing him.  
When he heard footsteps coming his way, he hoped that whomever it was, was someone with answers.

'Ah, you're awake.' The old man said, the doctor stroke his beard thoughtfully. 'Tazuna, the bridge-builder, told me who you were and what has happened or probably what could've happened.' He paused, 'I've had patients who were wounded by shinobi or were shinobi's themselves however,' heaved a sigh of defeat, 'I'm not use to treating patients which such wounds as those boys had. But when one of them started to heal rather quickly I was able to tend the other patient more.'

_Naruto… _Kakashi thought of the loud knucklehead ninja, for once wanting his loud voice to echo through the room and the disturb the silence.

'I don't know how but it was sheer luck for both of them. If you had found them any later…' He muttered a little, not really wanting to finish that sentence.

'I'm grateful, thank you for everything.' Kakashi bowed his head politely, the reaction of the doctor was not one he expected. Well, perhaps he had expected a little it but it seemed his mind wasn't working properly yet.

'A-ah! I'm still going to have to charge you money… All of those medical supplies don't come cheap, you know.' He seemed a little upset about his own words but when Kakashi simply smiled in return he took on his stoic expression again.

'I understand.' Kakashi simply nodded. 'When will I be able to speak with them?'

'One of them is awake… He's rather loud though, I told him over and over that he needs to be more quiet for his friend but my words seem to land on deaf ears.' He huffed at the thought of the boy.

'That's Naruto alright.' Kakashi slowly got up, for the first time his body did not seem to detest his decision and compelled his wishes. 'I need to talk to him.'

'Of course, this way.' He led him out the room and first door to the left he opened for him but did not follow. It seemed he was indeed used to dealing with Shinobi's because he didn't even bother to enter, probably used by now that it would ultimately lead to being pushed out.  
Kakashi simply nodded towards the man. Though his face was covered with his usual mask, he gave him small smile which was not returned, he sheepishly muttered a thank you but again got no respond. It seemed that the good doctor was a little sour about his new patients. Not that he could blame him, the town didn't really make his job easy. He would have to treat the good, the old and the bad, the latter category in his opinion probably only existed out of Shinobi.

'Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto yelled loudly, he was sitting up in fairly decent bed, covered in bandages. But it seemed all in all he was in a good mood and the event's had not affected him too much. 'Sasuke is going to be alright!' He gave him a thumbs up and bright smile, which kind of reminded him of Gai, though this did not make him cringe in embarrassment, it actually had the opposite effect.  
'I know.' He simply nodded, not showing his feelings. Naruto's smile fell when he saw his reaction and instantly Kakashi wished he could take it back somehow.  
'You couldn't find Sakura.' He lowered his head, 'We couldn't save her…' He whispered in defeat.  
'Naruto…' Kakashi said uncertain, he was never good at comforting someone.  
'We couldn't even land one blow on him! Not one! He had the upper hand and he simply smiled and left us on the ground out to die.' He hit his fist against his knee in frustration, Kakashi could even see a few tears escape the corner of his eyes. 'W-what about Sakura?'

_Sakura…_ Not one single moment had she left his mind.

'Do you think he'll… he'll let her live?' He asked desperately, his big blue eyes made Kakashi cringe but he remained stoic.  
'He let you live.'  
'No, Zabuza told that kid to kill us. Who said we would eventually die.' Naruto gave his knee another punch, which made him wince in pain since there was a cut not too far from it. Feeling stupid, he numbly stared at the bandages on his legs.  
Kakashi remained quiet too, thinking about what he had just said.

'Kakashi-sensei, when are we leaving?' Naruto asked breaking the silence.  
'Leaving?' He asked surprised.  
'Yeah! To find Sakura! You don't want to sit here all day do you?'  
'Naruto.' He stood straight and walked towards the boy, placing a hand on his head. 'You are not going anywhere.'  
'But I-'  
'You need to rest and stay with Sasuke. I reported to the Hokage, explaining our situation. He'll report back.'  
'So we have to wait for the Hokage to answer!? But that could take forever! We don't have that much time!' He shouted, grabbing a hold of Kakashi's collar, pulling him closer, 'You don't plan on letting Sakura die, are you?'

The words had such an immense impact on Kakashi that he was too startled to say a word back._ Yes, you aren't going to let her die, are you? What are you still waiting for? Are you afraid?_

'Eh, Kakashi?' Naruto asked uncertainly.

_Afraid you'll lose another person dear to you? Aren't you even going to fight this time?_

'Kakashi-sensei…?'

_Or is that it are you afraid you'll fight and will once again not win?_

…Will I fail again?

'Hey, Kakashi-sensei snap out of it!' Naruto's loud voice brought him back to the room and only now he realized he had yet to move away from Naruto, who was scowling at him. He sheepishly scratched his head and muttered a small apology.

'I'm leaving.' He said resolute, 'I want you to stay here and wait for back up.'

'B-but I-'

'You are the one in charge, Naruto. You have to wait for Sasuke to wake up and when you are both healed, that is when you'll be able to help.' Kakashi cut him off, his strict tone of speech made Naruto aware that talking back wasn't going to help.

'I need to find Sakura.' When Naruto didn't disagree on the matter he knew his message got through. 'Tell the Shinobi who are going to assist us that I've gone out ahead in search for your teammate.'

He didn't know what Naruto said back to him because he was already out the door in the to the tiny room that he had slept in, putting on his gear and the equipment needed for the journey. He jumped out of the window and ran back into the dreaded forest he had roamed in endlessly hours ago. But as soon as his feet met the ground his was greeted by the tiny posture of Pakkun. Who, after spotting him, walked towards him in a slow pace. Breathing heavy and exhausted from his trip, he sat back down once he was before him.  
'Pakkun!' Kakashi crouched, waiting for him to talk.  
'First some water, will you… I'm dying here…' He let out a whining noise and stubbornly refused to move, lying down on the ground, waiting for Kakashi to bring him his water. Kakashi didn't comment on and simply grabbed to dog and went back inside. Not going back to Naruto and Sasuke's room but back to his own tiny room, where they could talk privately.

Though he had said Naruto he needed to be healed before he could help him, he knew that they wouldn't be able to help at all, they were actually a hindrance to have around right now. But he knew Naruto would be enraged if he ever dared to say such thing. It wasn't about them being not able to help, it is the situation that is simply above their level of skill.

'Talk.' He said after the dog drank the whole bowl of water out in one breath.  
'Phew… That was much needed.' Pakkun stated, when he noticed Kakashi's annoyed expression, he faked a cough and ignored his reaction.  
'They are at a great distance from here. I doubt that they will still be there when you arrive.' He waited for Kakashi to react but he seemed to stare so intensely at him it made him blabber out all the information on Sakura.  
'She seems to be find, couple of nasty bruises. But she was sleeping peacefully when I arrived.' This however seemed to somewhat have a calming effect on Kakashi. Pakkun continued where had left off, 'There are two towns further north, northwest from the second village, not too far, there is a third village, that is where their current location is. There are staying in an abandoned apartment block, not that the block stands out, the entire town looks abandon, full of beggars and thieves. I should warn you, he is not the only missing-nin there.'

_Meaning real hunter-nin of Kirigakure are never far away… Damn it._

'The town looks miserable, full of torn down houses. I don't think any real citizens still live there.'

_And that is where Sakura is? _He found her too young to deal with such harsh matters, too delicate and sweet.  
That thought made him think of something else, 'Was she alone? Zabuza did not notice you?'

'The tall man you described was sleeping next to her, he had her tied up and secured to him. Though I could smell another person who had been in the room. When I left town, I picked up his scent again, he seemed to be out in the woods all by himself, he looked like a kid not older then Naruto.'

_That same kid almost killed both of my students, _he bald his fist, _Two of them might be a problem… But I don't have time to think like that. I can't let her stay in that situation much longer.  
_  
'Pakkun, how long?'

'I picked up her scent early this morning, it is well past six now…' He let out a defeated sigh, 'Easily an entire day.'

'I'll have to hurry if I want to make it in time.' Kakashi got up, preparing himself to leave.

'I doubt he'll be staying there long.' Pakkun repeated, trying to reach Kakashi but he seemed to ignore his comment completely.

'Pakkun, take care of Naruto and Sasuke. I've send word to Konoha, there should be assistance coming.' The small dog simply nodded and passively stared at his master when he, once again, took off through the window. 'Good luck, Kakashi.'

The dark clouds above the land let out a roar and soon rain fell down on everything and everyone.  
He could hear his feet hit the mud, feel water droplets fall onto his face. The rain made his vision a little blurry but nothing could stop him. He would not fail. He kept running forward, focused on his target.

_Zabuza… Prepare yourself! Sakura… Just a little longer…_

* * *

__

Overall, I'm pretty pleased with this chapter! What did you guys think?

Comment/review!

(I want moore reviews! I need to know what you are thinking! I'm so curious…)


	6. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Rain  
**  
Sakura woke to the sound of rain. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her hands still wrapped in bandages and attached to her captor's body. She heaved a sigh and immediately closed her eyes again, not wanting to wake from the peaceful state she was in. She could hear droplets falling on the roof, the rain rustling softly in the distance. She wished she could just be here forever, not ever having to open her eyes again and face the cruel reality she was in, just stay here in this humming chaos that eased her mind and let herself be swallowed by it.

She felt a fingertip softly tickling her cheek, following the line of her jaw, stopping and placing a thumb on her lips, patiently waiting.  
Squeezing her eyes shut, _Don't ruin this… Don't take my peace of mind..._  
Sakura could hear her captor practically smirk, hearing him take a much needed a breath, he lifted his fingers from her face to her hair, softly caressing her. Almost caringly and affectionate.  
_  
Don't.  
_  
However he did not hear her say the words in her mind and proceeded his actions, for a moment she wondered if he even wanted her to react. She assumed not because his never changed his pattern.

If it where anyone else she would've welcomed the feeling of protection and warmth but knowing who those fingertips belonged to made her aware of the gruesome reality and how ludicrous her thoughts truly were. Yet she couldn't help herself. __

I want to go home…

She felt helpless and lost, disgusted by how she was feeling and how she could not fight it. Her heart ached painfully, feeling a sharp stake in it each time she took a peaceful breath. Her mind felt clouded because of her emotions.

_But… This moment will eventually pass_. The rain would eventually stop and her peace would eventually be shattered once she would open her eyes since she could not keep them closed forever.

_Not yet anyway._

As she had predicted it eventually did pass, but not because of the rain, no the rain loyally stayed put and kept pouring all over. Because he ceased his actions. His hand stayed twisted in her hair, noting painful or threatening, just uncaring and messy.

Opening her eyes to see she immediately caught his eyes staring at her, penetrating her mind and ruining the moment. Or perhaps she had ruined the moment when she had opened her eyes?  
He seemed to be contemplating about something. He lifted his arm and watched how the locks of her hair felt down bit by bit, abandoning his hand, landing softly back on her face.

Sakura held a breath, never taking her eyes off of him. Always alert on what he could do or what he would do if he should feel like it. To harm her, to abuse her. Everything he was capable of, she never dared to think about it.  
She had never thought Zabuza to be so at ease around her or to even bother to give her the feeling of calmness. Hence why she assumed chaos would erupt any moment now.

But he simply heaved a sigh and placed her hair behind her ear, looking at the face it had hidden, studying her features.

Sakura stayed numb to his actions. She didn't understand. She didn't understand anything.  
She didn't get the game he was playing or what he was trying to achieve by doing this.  
She felt utterly dumb around the Shinobi before her eyes. Trained and so far above her level, he was on a level she could probably never reach. She felt like an insignificant captive, nothing but a girl. _Not a Kunoichi._  
A girl confused by his actions and defenseless against his power.  
She closed her eyes, _Why am I so useless?_

His hand grabbed her two fists, that were tied up and she felt herself being pulled forward by him. Surprising herself by not ceasing his actions. Zabuza crawled closer to her too, making the gap disappear between them.

Staring with wide eyes at his chest that was wrapped with bandages, the same who held her wrist together, Sakura felt anxiety taking over. Uncertain of what was going to happen, she closed her eyes again. Trying to focus on the rain again, trying to find the silence and calmness from before. Yet all she could hear was her own heartbeat beating rapidly and his heavy breaths that fell on her and made her hair tickle her face. His hands on hers.

Grabbing her chin he made her look up to him, changing his position. He turned to lay on his side, giving her the room to lay on her back. His one arm holding up his head while his other had yet to leave her hands.

Sakura didn't dare to speak. An ominous feeling had erupted inside of her chest making her mind numb and silent.

He repeated the same movements from before, as if now he had a better look on her face and her features. His hand eventually once again left her hair but now he followed the length of it, all the way down to the tips of her hair that ended on her waist. His eyes followed his own hand, and so did hers. She silently she pleaded he would stop. But his hand simply rested on her waist and he hovered above her, his eyes moving back up to meet hers.

She knew he could see. He could probably feel it. The fear of what he was doing. Perhaps even smell it.

He pulled her in closer to him, making her feel his heartbeat, making her feel his hard chest, it made her gasp. Something he approved of apparently because for a split second she saw the corners of his mouth go upward. Blinking her eyes to stop the tears in her eyes from leaving, she tried to focus.  
She tried to stop him, but her hand were still tied and now trapped between their bodies.

He could probably read her lips, though no sound came out. _S-stop.  
_Yet he ignored her plea and slowly let her body meet the matrass again, his body colliding on hers. She felt something hard on her thigh, pressing itself into her.  
'Ah…' Her mouth hesitated to say the word but before she could even find the courage to say it, his fingers hushed her.

His nose was now touching hers, his eyes roaming over her. And when she though his lips would touch hers, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he was taking in her scent. It made him lead to her ear, where his nose touch a spot that seemed to be rather sensitive at the moment, all the way down to her neck. When she swallowed, the tip of his nose brushed against her skin. She could feel his lips grace her skin ever so lightly, not kissing. As if he would not allow himself to do such a thing. As if he was holding back.  
Yet his body wasn't. He was slowly, but certainly moving. Rubbing his own body to hers, tough Sakura remained passive and unmoved by it all.  
All she could do was feel: feel him violate her with his nose, his lips, his hair that tickled her chin for the moment, the hard thing pressed into her thigh.

He moved back up and took a deep breath, swallowing. He angled his face and brought his lips closer to hers, eventually meeting them, he kissed her.  
Sakura did not react, her lips were tightly sealed, her eyes wide staring at the ceiling.  
When he kissed her harder and she still did not respond, his tongue licked her lips.  
He had closed his eyes during the moment and had now opened them, looking at her questioningly, trying harder to let him enter, to give him permission to taste her. When she did still not react, he trailed down to that same sensitive area beneath her ear. Finally getting a gasp in return, though he did not trace back to her mouth and remained focused on the spot. Eventually even going down, leaving a wet trail with his tongue, sometimes feeling his sharp teeth on her skin, he continued to suck on her skin there.

Lifting himself a little he loosened the v-line of her kimono, his lips followed his hand and he stopped after placing on last kiss on her skin and inhaling her. He moved back up to look at her, his hand roaming over her body and another touching her hair lightly. It was as if he was trying to calm her, to allow him to do what he wanted.

'Please…' She whispered, looking at him pleadingly. But her plea fell on deaf ears and he once again tried to kiss her, leaning in he was halted by her hands on his chest. 'Don't…' She tried again. Small tears leaving her eyes. 'I beg you…' She whispered in a last attempt to stop him.

She almost felt relief wash over her was he tilted himself up on his knees but felt dreaded by the sight of his hands unbuckling his belt and the noise of his zipper going down. Opening his pants a bit more, Sakura didn't dare to look and focused her eyes back to the ceiling above her. 'Please don't…' She repeated silently.

He dived back into her neck, being more aggressive than before, ignoring her pleas and her small hands that were still firmly on his chest but had no hold on what he was doing. He even tasted her lips for a split second but it seemed he was consumed by something else and he no longer felt the need to taste her. He would taste her in other ways.

He moved back a bit and loosened her kimono even more. His hand traveling inside, feeling her small waist and the curve of her breast, a thumb tracing over her nipple. The action was so crude that it made her push him up with all her might. It ceased his actions, he looked at her but his blank expression made Sakura wonder if he had even heard any of her pleas before.

'Please don't…' She repeated this same words, her hands grasping the bandages attached to his body, begging him. She cried a little harder now, holding on tighter, awaiting his answer.

Zabuza waited for a full minute to give her an answer and eventually did by grabbing her wrist harshly and pulling them off of him, raising them above her head.  
It made her cry even harder but he seemed unaffected by it all and continued to ravish her; her skin, her body. She felt his hands all over, on her skin still hidden underneath her lose kimono, on her face, trying to hush her, on her legs, baring them and creating an opening for himself to delve into. She felt a wet spot where his hardness was, sometimes even feeling him touch himself and then back to her.  
Grinding hard into her, his movements became more desperate and his actions more blurred.

He let go of her wrist and grabbed the hair of her neck, holding her down. His tongue moved upwards finally ready to relish on her taste while his other hand travelled down, meeting the hem of her panties, pulling them down.

Sakura had not ceased crying and had only mumbled please and stop like a mantra. She lowered her arms and since her wrist were still tied together, her arms rested on his shoulders while her hands were at the back of his head. It was some type of strange embrace which seemed to freeze him.

He looked up again his eyes meeting her wild green orbs, 'Please…' She repeated desperately, 'Please don't…'  
Ignoring her and moved his lips to hers, but when he felt them move and hear the words again he halted.  
Her voice came out as whisper, a desperate attempt to stop him. 'I beg of you…'  
'Please… don't… Don't do this…' She cried, burying her face in his neck, hoping the words would be heard and he would simply stop. Since he had yet to move she continued her plea, 'Not this… anything but this… please…'

He pushed himself off of her and stared at her. Twirling his neck to relieve the pressure, he then cursed loudly and rolled off of her to sit on the edge of the bed. Listening to her cries, feeling her curl into a ball. He stared aimlessly before him and ignored her sobs.

Sakura didn't know what had made him change his mind but she was forever grateful that he did not continue because even in the end, if she would to die she would not want to die knowing that her murderer had taken her innocence and had stained her forever.  
_At least let me die pure, as I were.  
_Deep inside she knew her words were naïve and foolish but her mind could not comprehend what had just happened and she just said the same rant to herself over and over again. She felt nauseous and at the same time had an empty feeling inside the pit of her stomach.  
Never had she cried so hard in her life as now.

When Zabuza moved after what seemed like hours, he stood up and apparently forgot that she was still chained to him. Feeling herself being pulled out of bed, she stared at him pleadingly to not continue, feeling afraid of what he would do next. When he tugged the bandages harshly she let out a scream, which he ignored and ripped the connection between them in shreds, aggravated by the situation he sighed loudly and turn around to ignore her again.

Sakura crawled back till her back met the wall, staring at her abuser. Shaking uncontrollably and letting out small whimpers when she tried to calm herself and stop her tears from falling, she watched him with wide eyes. What would his next decision be? To eliminate her?

_Please… Just kill me… _

He turned on the water in the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror, letting the water flow he splashed it over his face, rubbing hard as if he was trying to wake himself. When he grabbed the sink with both of his hands, she saw that he was trembling. Afraid of his anger she cowered and tried to make herself as small and insignificant as she could.

Zabuza remained passive and only mover to discard his forehead protector, staring at his own reflection again until he eventually put his entire head underneath the cold water until his skin turned red from the cold. Swinging his head back he took a much need breath, panting heavily, water dripping all over himself, he went with his hands through his hair. When his breathing slowed down he closed his pants and composed himself again, finally looking back at her.

Sakura had somehow managed to calm herself, only letting out a hitched breath now and then.

He came to sit down next to her, letting his back rest to the wall. In the corner of his eyes he looked at her, the near proximity almost made Sakura want to scream hysterically but she felt her body paralyze with fear. Since he kept a certain distance, she remained unmoved and so did he, he then stared out in front of him again.

'Kakashi is coming.' He informed her, his voice sounded monotone and nonchalant, as if he had decided to ignore what had happened and had been seated passively next to her this entire time.

Her hand were shaking so hard she clenched them together trying to gain some control over them, placing them on her heart, that was beating loudly and erratically. Ignoring her own existence she just sat next to him, staring at nothing herself. Just waiting.

Waiting for Kakashi to come, to save her from the savage beast sitting next to her. Why he bothered to tell her that her savior was coming she did not know nor did she knew how he knew. She hadn't understood anything he had said or done to her. A part of her didn't want to understand anything of him. So she did not ponder about it anymore, she just sat and stared at a blank point.

They both sat next to each other, patiently waiting for Kakashi. Listening to the sound of their uneven breaths, listening to the sound of the rain that never ceased.

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter than usual but it was rather intense and I felt that this was the perfect moment to stop…

Comment/review!


	7. Into The Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Into The Mist**

Hours had passed by because outside it hade become darker and darker until the last rays of the sun were barely illuminating the room. They both had not moved from the bed and only had changed their position once every hour. When she heard footsteps on the roof, Sakura's heartbeat fastened and her eyes followed the sound while Zabuza remained unresponsive to the sound and kept staring at nothing.  
Her eyes landed on the window, moving impatiently, she waited for whoever it was to appear, her thoughts clenching on to the silver haired man who had been roaming in her head all day.

When eventually Haku appeared she couldn't stop the sound of disappointment leave her mouth, something he heard but choose to ignore and simply smiled in return. Sakura couldn't help but slouch back into the bed, letting out a sigh. _When would it be over?_  
He walked towards the pair and once stood before the two he quirked up an eyebrow at the sight. Both of them just sitting on the bed, unresponsive and silent. Zabuza had yet to acknowledge his presence.

When he finally looked up to his partner, Haku flashed him a smile. 'Did you sleep well?'  
He didn't answer and got up and walked towards the small kitchen. Then he simply told him 'Tonight.'  
Though he did not explain anything further, Haku nodded.

Sakura assumed he must've been talking about Kakashi and that Haku knew his partner well enough and did not need more but one word to understand him.

When Haku faced to greet her, he took in her appearance, noticing her hair was messy and tangled and that her kimono was wrinkled and out of place. Embarrassed she tried to smooth out the kimono and tugged on it here and there to make her look a little more decent. She curled up her knees in defense, hiding herself behind them. Haku's face remained blank and he didn't comment, then simply walked away towards were Zabuza was.

'Do you feel well rested?' He repeated his question again, looking at Zabuza, who simply nodded and remained silently at the table, sparring Sakura a glance, who gazed back but froze when his eyes caught hers. She shifted uncomfortably and he looked back to Haku.  
'Did you get anything to eat?' Even when he spoke soft his voice sound rough and harsh.  
'Yes I did. I had more luck today, I managed to get two fish. I'll share mine with Sakura.' He spontaneously turned around to look at Sakura's reaction. She gave him an uncertain smile back.  
'Miss Sakura if you could—' But before he could ask her to assist him he was cut off by Zabuza, 'You make dinner.'

He seemed surprised by his command but stayed silent, staring at his partner who ignored him, he then glanced back at Sakura who avoided eye contact. 'Of course.' He responded cheery, ignoring the blatant dark atmosphere that hung in the room. It seemed the girl had a strange effect on them or perhaps it was the entire situation that disturbed their usual doing. He did have slightly nagging feeling in his chest but he pushed it back and started doing his new chore.

Sakura stared at the young boy, trying to figure out what could be going on in his head. Or why he was always putting on a fake smile, _was it actually fake?_ She didn't know she just assumed because no one could be happy like that all the time. _Right?  
_She wondered if he knew… _Does he know what has happened? Probably… This morning he…_ She didn't finish the sentence in her head but the memories flooded back and she shuddered at the thought that both seemed to have lurid thoughts and wanted preform sinister actions on her. Zabuza was a full grown man, though she did not understand him at all she did know the concept of grown men and their needs, she wasn't that naïve. Yet Haku was just a boy her age, never had she looked at Naruto or Sasuke with fear that one of them would harass her. She genuinely thought they had never thought of such things either.  
Perhaps she had been wrong, would they too do such things if they had a captive?  
_  
No, they're not missing-nin. They would never stoop so low, they would never betray their village! Naruto and Sasuke aren't anything like Haku. Like Kakashi isn't anything like Zabuza. They would never do such things to anyone!_

But what if this was how all Shinobi were supposed to be?

She couldn't say she knew much about holding someone hostage or any situation similar to hers. Sure she had textbooks with examples but she knew that the academy would refrain from giving all the details to such a situation, not wanting to scare or traumatize all of them.  
She balled her first at that thought, _how hypocrite_. She was scared and traumatized and they had done nothing to prepare her, they had just left her in the dark, unaware of...

His words hollered back into her mind. _The hardship of being a Shinobi.  
_  
The words and thoughts twirled in her head, she could not stop the chaos. Everything felt like a haze suddenly, when she stared at the pair it was as if she was not really here as if she was watching them from a great distance. Her eyes blurred, closing them she let her head rest on the wall, taking a deep breath.

It was still raining outside, it had rained all day now.

Smelling the baked fish, cooked rice and the sweet scent of fruit, her stomach actually turned in disgust. She didn't feel like eating. She simply wasn't hungry.

'Miss Sakura.'

When he called her she had to force herself to open her eyes and look at the boy.  
'Please take a seat.'

_I'd rather not._

But she didn't say that out loud, instead she remained unmoved and simply stared at him. Her eyes asking him not to make her move, not to make her sit with them. For the first time ever she saw Haku's face turn into a scowl, aggravated by her behavior he marched up to her and pulled her up by her arm. Stumbling on to her two feet, she gaped at the boy.

Zabuza stayed silent and simply ate his food, staring at the pair. She wondered who was surprising who, him Zabuza by being so rude towards her or Zabuza him by not demanding for her to get up.  
Or maybe neither were surprised, only her. Perhaps Zabuza knew Haku's true nature and she simply could not figure him out.  
Sighing, she compelled and walked towards the kitchen, sat down at the table before Zabuza, staring at the plate. She couldn't bring herself to touch it. She refused to eat something that was made by him. She refused to accompany Zabuza while he was eating.

When Haku snatched her hands up and cut the bandages around her wrist, Sakura noticed that he was using the knife which she had tried to strike him with. Looking up rather surprised, Haku gave her inexplicable smile in return.

She poked her food a little and managed to take a few bites but she felt like vomiting and started to gag when she tried to take one more bite. She just couldn't bring herself to eat more.  
Closing her eyes in defeat she pushed away the plate, 'I'm not hungry….' She spoke quiet and with a small tremble in her voice.

When Zabuza pushed his chair back and stood up, she squeezed her eyes shut and held on to the side of her chair, bracing herself. However all she heard was a deep intake of breath and the feel of wind when he walked pass her. She heard the bed creak and only then she dared to open her eyes, somehow she found the guts to actually turn her head around and look at him.

He just lay sprawled on the bed, his hands underneath his head, looking at the ceiling.

Haku remained quiet, grabbed her plate and started eating himself. He ignored the entire situation and her. With a gloomy expression on his face he cleaned up and when to sit on his own bed, leaving Sakura to sit by herself. She found herself staring at the creaks on the table again, following a thoughtless pattern on the surface. Haku took out a book started to read, Zabuza lay still on his bed, while Sakura never moved from her chair.

They remained quiet for the longest time.

Eventually it was Haku again to break the silence, not by words but by actions. He simply lay on his bed, getting comfortable to sleep but he didn't take out the sheet from his back pack nor did he undress or take off his sandals. After a few minutes of silence again he simply asked 'Master Zabuza?'

Waiting for an answer, he rose his head to look at his sensei, who finally, after a long time, moved off the bed. 'Sleep.' He commanded, getting a startled look from Haku in return. But Haku did not comment nor did he do anything else, he just lay his head back down, readying himself to sleep. Sakura could see he didn't close his eyes and, just like she had done the night before, he was staring at the wall.

She could hear Zabuza's footsteps coming towards her and involuntarily she started to tense up again, fear creeping up inside her though she had promised herself she would be stronger from now on. Afraid of what he would do, her eyes stayed on the table and only dared to glance at him in the corner of her eyes.

When he crouched beside her, which startled her, she had no other choice but to look at him. Patiently waiting for him to lash out at her, her heart beating in her throat. He heaved a sigh when he looked at her, she didn't know how to interpreted, he seemed somewhat disappointed in her. He took her arm and nodded his head towards the bed.

Shocked, her eyes stared at him wild and afraid like an animal. He didn't explain or respond to her, simply repeated his action, now slightly pulling her up by her arm. His expression was soft and she could've sworn she saw him mouth sleep. It then dawned on her they were retreating for the night, apparently he and Haku were taking turns who would sleep beside her and guard her. She didn't know who she dreaded more.

An ominous feeling erupted in her chest and hesitatingly she got up from her seat not wanting to make another scene or get herself in further trouble. She practically had to drag herself towards the bed, Zabuza remained surprisingly calm underneath the circumstances and simply walked behind her.

Apparently this time she had to get in first, he followed her but remained on his side, lying at the edge of the bed. Lying flat on her back she kept her eyes on him, awaiting his first move. Tears welled up from her eyes and she had to swallow a lump in her throat.

_Please… Not again…._

He stared at her passively, placing his hand on her eyes, closing them. When she opened them again after his palm left her face he closed his in respond, placing an arm around her waist. Sakura awaited for him to make another move, to start his disgusting actions from earlier. But he remained unmoved. Taking a much needed breath, Sakura lied still in the darkness. Trying to forget everything that had happened today, trying to forget his hands or how even his arm was now around her.

The silence in the room was thick, almost suffocating. She was certain none of them would fall asleep.

_He said Kakashi was coming… How did he know that? Are we waiting for him? Is that it? _She didn't know… She didn't know anything._ Oh, Kakashi-sensei… Please hurry_.

* * *

When she woke up it was still dark and Zabuza had woken her with moving up from the bed, his arm still half wrapped around her, she must've turned in her sleep because now she was with her back against him. She felt disoriented and drowsy, having a hard time to concentrate.  
'Haku.' He hissed.  
'Yes, Zabuza!' Haku seemed to be fully awake as he jumped off the bed and took his backpack putting it on, placing the fake ANBU-mask on his face. Without another word he leaped towards the window and jumped out into the dark night.

Not understanding what was going on as Zabuza got up and collected his massive sword, Sakura turned around and got off the bed, waiting for him to say something. He didn't explain himself and simply grabbed her by her arm and pulled her closer just when he was about to speak a huge explosion could be heard in the distance.

'Kakashi-sensei?!' Sakura gasped at the sound.

'That is not your sensei.' He informed her, grabbing his sword, he reached out and kept his eyes on the door, as expected, two men barged in, dressed completely in black.

_ANBU! _Her mind racing, she tried to struggle out of his grip, hoping her new saviors would help her, she reached out a hand. But when they responded by throwing kunai's and were also aiming on her it dawned on her that they were not here to save her. She was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong moment with the wrong person. Zabuza dodged them and reflected some of them with his sword, though he had let go off her when he made the movement, Sakura actually stayed put.

She didn't know if letting herself getting captured by ANBU would be any better than the situation she was currently in. They had not even asked who she was and if she needed help! They were going to eliminate her too without even a question! She was dressed as a civilian, what type of Shinobi were they?

Zabuza fought them eagerly, excited by the battle, now moving more freely as Sakura followed his movements, though she didn't know why but everything happened so fast that she had hardly any time to think about it. She let out a scream when Zabuza decapitated one and slashed the other a severe wound on his chest, making him fall down on the ground, bleeding to death. Zabuza let out a huff, grabbed her by her hand and ran with her towards the window, grabbing her closer they jumped out.

They landed with a loud thud on the roof of another house. When Sakura's eyes met the scenery of fire and smoke, her nostrils filled itself with the smell of ashes and something else. Something that made her taste metallic. Around them people, no, Shinobi were fighting one another.

Was this some type of raid by ANBU? A man-hunt for Zabuza? Was he that notorious they would go to such lengths? Why would they take such a violent approach?  
Zabuza seemed rather unaffected by the state of the village and actually let go of her to fight the men that blocked their path. Lunging forward, she watched him fight one after the other, fierce and fearless.

She stared at the chaos and the manslaughter in front of her eyes, feeling all her hope fall. Slumping down to the ground in shock. She tried to breath and move, she should try to escape. But where to? It seemed that everyone who was not wearing a mask was an enemy to the ANBU. She couldn't even gasp when an ANBU-agent stood before her, too paralyzed by fear. Again he didn't ask her who she was and why she was here, he simply took out his katana, raising his sword to strike down on her.

Blood splattered on her when Zabuza's sword slashed through his core. A clean cut, if it weren't for the warmth of the man's blood on her face she would not have believed what had just happened before her eyes.  
Zabuza looked furious at her. 'Not now, kid.' He grabbed her and she let him, too shocked to say anything.  
'Kakashi didn't make it on time. We need to go, now!' He explained, hoping this would make her move faster when she still did not respond he hoisted her up and started running. Wielding his sword expertly with one hand, striking whoever came near them, holding her with his other.  
He jumped on the ground and ran out of the burning village into the dark woods before them. Once they were surrounded by nothing but green and the blazing fire was behind them, he made a few hand-seals.

The dark ash clouds in the sky were fading.  
No. Not just the sky. Everything. Everything was fading around them until there was nothing left but a sea of white.

Mist.

He started running again, still holding her up with one arm, disappearing into the mist.

* * *

I hope no one is disappointed by this chapter… Maybe some of you expected the Kakashi-Zabuza fight… It will happen… eventually… _You just have to keep reading_. (said in a creepy whispering voice)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Btw, should I have put in a warning note at the beginning of the chapter?

Comment/review!


	8. The Wavering Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: The Wavering Blade**

The sound of his feet hitting the ground was almost overwhelming to hear or perhaps that was because it was the only thing she had been concentrating on this entire time. Trying to concentrate better on what else could be heard, she could only conclude that they were, indeed, finally, alone and were no longer being followed. Though the mist was still surrounding them.

Then he finally halted, heaving hard, he looked around, inspecting his environment. Catching his breath, his grip loosened and her feet slowly met the solid ground. Though he still had to let go of her, Sakura paid little to no attention to what he was doing. Her head was racing, images burned in her head, the man-slaughter she had witnessed.  
_That entire village is going to be burned to the ground... _Not that anyone was alive to feel the burn of the fire. She was certain that they were not taking any risks. They hadn't even asked her who she was or what she was doing there, for all they knew she could've been an innocent civilian. She didn't look like a Kunoichi at the moment.

_And I never will…_

Pressing her insecure thoughts to the back of her mind, she realized that now Zabuza had let go of her. He took a step and stood before her, staring at his back, she scowled. It was not as if she was completely helpless. Though it was probably more of a security matter, his eyes were still darting around, looking at every sound that was made, she could almost see him listening to the sounds of the woods, waiting for something to disturb the pattern.

But there was nothing here, it was quiet. Calm.

They were safe. Sort of. _He_ was safe.

It took her a moment to realize that Zabuza was no longer as tense as before and stood before her in a rather calm manner, as if he was waiting. On something. Or someone.

'Where is Haku?' She blurted out. Wanting to bite her own tongue off, she instead settled for some self-torture by pressing her nails into the palm of her hand when she bald her fist. The last thing she wanted was to make him mad or gain his attention. She wanted to run as hard as her feet could take her, but her own cowardice made her unable to do so.

'He…' Stopping himself from answering his question and turned around to face her, 'I don't think that is what you should be worrying about.'

It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on her, and made her realize that this was the insane reality she was in; that death was everywhere around her.  
'I…' She started, uncertain of how to interpreted his words.

'I said that Kakashi was coming after you, to either save you…' He let the words linger in the air before finishing his sentence.

'Or avenge me…' She finished for him, only then, when she tried to read his intentions, she noticed that his face was covered in bandages again. It made it harder for her to read his expression, tough he seemed to be quite stoic underneath it all. She had thought that killing her would bring him some type of excitement, the revelry of seeing blood stream out of her would bring him some sick type of pleasure. Yet he remained passive in words and actions.  
He just stood before her unmoving.

'You said Kakashi was coming.' She whispered, not being able to suppress the accusing tone.  
'He was.' He answered back. 'He is.' Correcting himself.  
'Is he still in that village?' Hopeful, fearing and anxiety were made obvious in her pathetic tone of speaking.  
He simply shrugged in response, when there were no other words spoken he broke the silence.  
'It doesn't matter.' He pointed out, 'Why would that matter to you if he's there or not? He isn't here right now and I believe that is the problem… for you.' Hardening his grip on the Kubikiribōchō.

Sakura swallowed the large lump in her throat, trying to not turn into another sad mess before him, she tried to straighten her posture but found it hard to meet his eyes.  
'It matters because he's risking his life for me…' Taking a hesitant breath, 'All for nothing.'

'You shouldn't depend on others to save your life.' He commented, startled she looked up to see why he would bother to even point that out. 'Your life is meaningless in the world of Shinobi, your actions on the other hand can change everything.'

She remained silent, knowing he was right but refusing to just agree with him and call herself useless out loud, in front of the enemy.

'When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood…' He muttered.

_I'm sorry, Kakashi… I'm sorry for being such a hazard… For staining your name with my uselessness and my utter pathetic being… I'm not worth the effort you put in me… I'm not worth saving._

'I…'

_What can I say? There is nothing left to say._

'Any last words? Nothing? Something you want me to tell Kakashi?' He grinned, 'Or should I spare him the details?'

His sadistic side was coming up and though he had stayed most passive throughout the entire conversation the prospect to cause Kakashi pain and embarrassment was something he could not suppress.

_I have a million things to say… To do… I want to tell him that I loved him and the boys and that I was grateful to be a part of their lives… Those words seem so empty compared to what I feel… There are simply no words that could describe how I feel about them._ She stared at the empty brown eyes of her executioner, _ I doubt you would every truly tell him anyway._

So she remained silent, thinking about what she could tell him. Or what she wanted to tell the world before she left. Question where she would never know the answer of…'…Why did you stop?' She asked looking up at him, meeting his eyes again, she could see he was caught off guard by her question. But she could also tell he knew immediately what she was talking about.

It stayed silent for several long minutes but she refused to let him be and not get a final answer. The only answer she would ever truly recieve.

'…I…' He started uncertain but then his demeanor changed and he scowled at her, reluctant to answer the question he asked in a dismissive tone, 'Does it matter?'

'Yes… It does.' Sakura nodded. 'I just want to know why… Why did you do that? Why…'

_Why me? _She concluded that she wasn't truly searching for an answer to that question but more for a reason to die here, at this relatively open place in these dark woods in the middle of nowhere, after being hunted like wild animal.

He didn't answer, refusing to even spare her another glance, he lifted up the massive sword and held it above his head, readying himself to decapitate her.

'Answer me!' She shrieked, her sudden outburst made a few birds flee the scene, halting his actions.

'You idiot.' He mumbled, 'Now…' He sighed again, 'You are not worth the…' When he looked at her, he saw the tears stream off her face, her a desperate and pleading look stopped him from speaking his cruel words out loud.

'Why me…' She muttered, while clawing on to the arm that was about to strike her with death, her nails scratching his skin.

_Why am I not going to live long enough for Kakashi to save me?_

'I feel sorry for you, kid…' He muttered, sounding somewhat sincere though he seemed to be giving her a look of disgust.

'Why can I live long enough for Kakashi to save me?!' She screamed out loud, her eyes closed and her face completely wet by her own tears. The hand holding up the massive blade wavered at the words she spoke, indecisive to strike or not.

His head snatched up, looking at the direction of the noise, his face grimaced, sparing her another look.  
They didn't have much time.

'Tell you what, kid…'

'Sakura!' She yelled back, uncaring about the upcoming danger heading towards them, uncaring if they could hear her or not. 'My name is Sakura Haruno! At least treat me like a person if you can't treat me like a Shinobi!'

'Sakura.'

Looking up at him, she could feel him lowering his arm yet she refused to let go of him, digging her nails deeper into his skin. Waiting for him to speak, to answer her.

'I'll make you a deal.' He whispered, a cruel smirk appeared underneath his bandages, she could tell he was baring his sharp fangs at her. Like a wild beast. It made her tremble.

'I'll spare your life, I'll let you live until Kakashi arrives.' As soon as the words left his mouth and entered her ears, she felt a cold shiver run over her and an ominous feeling erupted into her chest. 'But,' to emphasize his words he grabbed her chin up by surprise, 'You'll have to give something in return.'

Sakura was in a state of shock, disgust and despair.

'I also expect your loyalty, for now you are to listen to every word I say. You do not try to escape and you fight my enemies as your own…' He hissed, his hand finding it way around her throat, lightly squeezing the air out of her.

He wanted her to be his tool… Like Haku.

'Or don't you want Kakashi to save you?'

_He's playing me… He's trying to get to me…_

'Do you not care about all the effort he's put into you?'

Those exact words hit a sensitive snare, making her heart clench and her resolve crumble.

_Stop being so useless, Sakura. Put everything aside in order to survive… Make Kakashi proud of you like he's proud of the boys… Be a Shinobi… be a tool… So you can be there when he saves you…_

'I will.' She spoke her words loud and clear. 'I'll do everything you want.'

He grinned at her words, feeling the unit of hunter-nin arrive, she made sure he heard her clearly when she said, 'Until Kakashi saves me.'

His grin faltered a little, but still remained amused or perhaps he was pleased by the easy victory he was given by her. 'So be it.' He simply answered her.  
Now taking a step to stand before her, he wielded his sword at his enemies, he informed her, 'This is the last time you'll watch my back.'

She didn't know why he said that but it sounded like a promise.

* * *

Zabuza was becoming tired, she could tell. He had refused to let her walk on her own, since she was barefoot and had too little experience to acknowledge traps and tracking jutsus.

He had fought his opponents with fierce determination, with skills of a high-class Shinobi. And he had actually managed to win quite easily, though he was obviously outnumbered. Not to mention he had to protect her, which made her wary about the fact that she would have to learn how to fight of men of such a caliber when she was so young and… talentless.  
The further they kept running the more open the woods became. Since it was the early hours of the morning now the sky was becoming lighter, illuminating the dark road in front of them. It seemed that the next village was another fishermen's village.

When he suddenly halted, Sakura's forehead hit his back, making her cheeks blush. She was already feeling ridiculous by the way he carried her, now she actually managed to make herself more foolish by bumping her head against him. Before she could open her mouth and ask him what was the matter he took a flight downhill and jumped over the village wall, landing in some sort of back ally of rather dirty neighborhood.

Startled, she nevertheless opened her mouth again to ask him what was the matter or to at least tell her where they were going. They had made a deal after all, for now she intended to keep on to her side of the agreement. 'Where are we going?' She whispered.

He seemed to be too focused to hear her, or perhaps he was choosing to ignore her presence again. He had for most of the time, carried her around like a bag of potatoes on his back and had proceded to carryon, moving towards his target, whatever that may be. Jumping back up on a roof, his eyes roamed over the small village.

Sakura took the time to notice that, aside from the ally, the village itself was rather nice and calm. Nothing like the one from before, though she had only seen it in flames and bathed in blood… She had a hard time fighting off the feelings that erupted when she thought about it. It all still made her head spin, she had thought this morning, or yesterday morning that things couldn't be any worse, that it would eventually all end. It had end. Brutally and sadistically.

Zabuza jumped back down from the roof when he spotted whatever it was he had been searching for, running in streets that were usually abandon anyway, though there were little to no people up at this hour.

He halted in front of a large ship, and for the first time in hours decided to speak up and inform her of what was going to happen, 'We are taking a little trip.'

'Were are leaving the country? But Kaka-'  
'Worried that Kakashi might not find you, huh?' He snickered, turning his head to see her, 'Don't worry about that, he's skilled.'

'Though it might take him some time…' He then muttered turning his head around again.

Now waiting in front of the large ship, that was surrounded by a few thugs, who gave them a look of surprise and suspicion. The situation was rather awkward. The fact he wouldn't ever put her down was even more awkward for her then the glances they kept receiving. Yet none approached the strange pair.

Until an ugly man, covered in scars and with a sickly pale color walked towards them. A typical villain smirk plastered on his face. 'You two need to leave.'

'I don't think so.' Zabuza hissed back, Sakura could feel him loosen his support underneath her knees, his hand aching to grab his massive sword.

'Leave.' He answered firmly, though his face had turned serious he seemed to not be impressed or scared of Zabuza's appearance or his weapon.

'There is a boy on your ship, offering his services to defend your ship from piracy, correct?' Zabuza asked, without waiting for his answer, 'Well I'm his partner, I'm sure he told you all about me.' He then smirked, the information did not miss its affect as all the men surrounding them tensed and the man before them balled his fist.

'That weird kid…' He mumbled, more to himself then to them. 'Yes, yes, he told me about you.' He then flashed a false smile, 'Welcome aboard, Mr. Momochi.'

Zabuza answered the gesture with a smirk of his own. Yet he had not relaxed nor put his guard down in spite of the other man's words. Sakura could still feel him being tense, well, she was on his back, it was hard not to know.

'He did not mention a third person.' He then stated. 'I'm not paying for your…' Looking at Sakura, 'Plaything.'

Disturbed by his words, Sakura simply settled for digging her nails into Zabuza's arms, who didn't bother to correct him or point out that she was nothing like that. Of course he noticed her actions but still refused to say anything back, in fact, she was certain he was fighting off a smirk.

'You won't even notice she's there…' He grimaced when he added on a lighter tone, 'Right, Sakura?'  
Refusing to answer, she settled for throwing glares at the back of his head and at the direction of the other man, who too found it all quite amusing.  
'See?' He barked a laugh and took a step forward but halted as soon as the others drew out their swords.

'Now I know you are wiser then that. I _sincerely_ hope that you are well aware that the boy inside that ship can slaughter every person on it?' The words made the men hesitant and they all stared at the other man for further instructions.  
'I trained him myself, and mind you, even I find him rather ruthless.' Zabuza's threat seemed to have its affect since most of them were already retreating, even taking a step back. 'I don't think your boss would like it if you don't arrive at all?' He finally added.

The other man simply picked up his smirk again, 'Yes, he would be utterly displeased. And since you are the best and we can't afford this, she can come. But _mind you_,' He mocked, 'We are not paying the doll…'

'Or providing her any food. When we first approached you, you said two.'

'I'm well aware of what I said, she's my problem.' Zabuza answered, getting a little aggravated by the man.

'But I'm sure she can be put into good use.' He snickered and gave her a wink, which Sakura answered with a disgust face. Her reaction only made him laugh, stepping aside to let them pass, he told Zabuza that his friend was waiting in the main storage. They both ignored him and entered without speaking another word.

* * *

It seemed as if the ship was completely empty, they had encounter few people who gave them a strange stare but never once commented or asked them who they were and where they were going. Sakura concluded that they simple did not want to cross Zabuza, who had put her down and was pulling her along rather harshly, since he had been walking around with a venomous glare on his face since they entered the ship. Not all of the men seemed very innocent themselves, Sakura wondered just what type of ship they were on anyway.

When they entered an empty room full of boxes, a small hooded figure greeted them.  
'Haku.' Zabuza growled, not letting go of her wrist, Sakura tried to escape his grip but he wouldn't let go.  
Taking off his hood, Haku greeted them with his usual smile and cheeriness, 'Master Zabuza, I'm so glad to see you are well.' He nodded at Sakura, 'I'm glad to see you are well too, Miss Sakura.'  
He spoke as if nothing had happened between last night and now, but seeing his face had made Zabuza let go.

'Change of plans.' Zabuza explained, pointing at Sakura. Apparently Haku was well aware of what was supposed to occur. She wondered how they ever communicated when she was always in the room, did they had some type of secret code she wasn't aware of? She always concentrated when both of them spoke or move. Perhaps they did it when she was asleep… _Not that that matters right now. But still… Or do they just know each other that well? _

'I understand.' Haku simply nodded not asking any further explanation. Nor did either of them speak about what had happened. Haku simply pointed out that Zabuza should let him tend his wounds. Zabuza nodded his head towards Sakura, 'Time for your part of the deal…' He muttered.  
Haku switched his head from his sensei's to hers, both not speaking and staring at each other. When Sakura simply nodded in response, Haku made another smile appear on his face. 'I see.'

They all remained quiet for most of time, Sakura tried her best to heal him, using chakra to help him heal quicker, something she got complimented on by Haku, who said she was very skilled and precise. It made her heart flutter to finally hear some recognition and not feel so damn useless. Yet the feeling felt wrong when she thought of who it was that complimented her and who it is she was healing.  
Her heart suddenly felt heavy when she realized just what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Well, I hope that was a satisfying chapter! I'll be posting another chapter this week! Yay!

A huge thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I love reading each and every one of them, thank you!

Don't forget to comment/review this chapter too! Thanks!


	9. Embers

I was actually supposed to post this chapter yesterday but I got sick… I'm still sick… Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter IX: Embers**

He felt drained.  
Drained of energy, hope and determination.

Stepping on embers of once burning wood, hearing it collapse underneath his feet. He sighed at the sight.

When a smell woke him from his sleep he looked up to see dark ash clouds in the morning sky, that predicted nothing good.

He could feel the despair that must've gone through the village. Nothing was left. Everything was destroyed. The entire village burned to the ground.

He could only think of one explanation, one he feared. If that was the case then the chances of Sakura being alive were nil. Even the chances of Zabuza being still alive were small. He had heard of these…_ missions_ before. Not that he had ever taken part in it nor could he collect ever hearing about them being performed by Konoha ANBU.

Hunter-nin of Kirigakure, village of the Bloody Mist.  
The Corpse Processing Team.

Suddenly every step he took felt heavier.

He was too late.

It was silent and the smell of burning flesh hung in the air, making a nauseating feeling take over his body. Normally he wasn't so effected but the idea of Sakura lying underneath a pile of rubbish, too disfigured to ever be identified made him quiver and give into his human fears, making his Shinobi-mask crumble of his face to bare the concern of a teacher, a guardian, _a friend_.  
He could feel his breath hitch at the thought, feeling himself starting to hyperventilate, he bald his fist, pressing his own nails into his flesh until he could feel warm liquate drop from his knuckles to the ground.

Making himself walk further, he searched the ground, trying to find something, anything alive. Dried blood, wood that was still burning, corpses made out of dark flesh with bones sticking out that could only define what was once a person. Nothing. Except for the marks of cruel humanity.

He summoned the one person he knew could find her, the only one who could giving him the answer that would lead to utter defeat or the despair of knowing that he had still not ended her nightmare. _His nightmare,_ he sarcastically corrected himself, finding his own words delusive and his own feelings meaningless.

'Pakkun…' He took a hesitant breath, 'Do you think you can find her?'

'Kakashi…' The dog spoke his name with great concern, wanting to inform him, but halted when he saw the sight and did not say anything else, or rather could not say anything else. He nodded his head and remained quiet, starting with his task straight away, knowing the immense impact of what the outcome would do to his master.

Watching Pakkun walk around sniffing, sometimes even hearing him whine when a smell would bring him utter discomfort and disgust. It made his heart stop, fearing he had found Sakura but when he would walk off into another direction, relieve would wash over him. Though the feeling of would only last for a second. He couldn't bear the thought that her last moments of life where in some disgusting room, knowing fully well she would die there and all because he hadn't been on time.  
All because his body had to rest in the middle of the way and he had allowed himself to do so. All because he was weak. All because he had _let_ it happen… All because of him…

'Kakashi.' Pakkun's dry voice snapped him out of his thoughts, looking at the dog that was standing a few meters from him, standing on top of a large pile of rubbish and wood. 'This was the block she was in when I last saw her.'  
'Well?' He snapped impatiently. _Don't tell me trivial things, just tell me!  
_  
'She isn't here.'

He let out a long breath, feeling the sweat drop from his forehead to the side of his cheeks, the knot in his back loosened a little, giving him a strange feeling of false relieve.

'But it is hard to define where she could be.' Pakkun added.

Kakashi's eyes widened, feeling his entire body go rigid again, 'What do you mean?'  
'I can only tell she isn't here by lack of scent… There is a faint scent here and there but nothing that could lead us anywhere,' He paused to look at Kakashi, 'too much blood soaks their trail…' He muttered.  
'But she is alive?' Kakashi asked, more to himself actually then his companion.

'We don't know in what state she'll be in…' He answered weary, his usual frown hardened and the lines on his small forehead became more defined, though his rough voice and stoic expression stayed the same.

'…I know.' Kakashi answered after a long silence.

'Kakashi.' He scratched behind his ear before continuing to speak, hesitant he looked up at his master who was sunk into his own thoughts and had hardly register him speaking his name.  
'The boys are on their way back to Konoha…'

'Hm.' Kakashi gave an approving nod but stayed rather unresponsive to it all, too consumed in his own mind race. Thinking what his next step should be, or what Zabuza's next step could be. The most prominent idea that kept resurfacing was that he would eventually kill her once he was out of the hunter-nin grasps and then he would wait for him, Kakashi the copy-nin, to fight him. His title annoyed him, pointing out that his many jutsus were utterly useless when it came to protecting his loved ones._ He_ was useless…

'They are expecting your return. Soon.'

That comment however made him stop thinking, 'What?'

'They want you to cease your search.' Pakkun explained, staying rather calm under the situation. 'You are needed in Konoha.'

'What are you talking about? I can't just leave not knowing what happened to her!' He yelled, getting up. 'I can't just leave!'

'I understand how you feel, Kakashi, but use your head. There are some serious problems heading towards Konoha…' His last words had little effect on Kakashi, who was glaring at the still smoldering pile in front of him.

'I can't just abandon this mission.' He whispered, still unbelieving the words that had left Pakkun's mouth. Still unbelieving the entire situation, this simply could not be.

'It's not an official mission from Konoha. This is a personal matter.' He pointed out, 'But I believe they'll send a group to investigate and track her down… You are just a too much of a valuable force to be wandering around chasing a rouge ninja.'

'Zabuza Momochi isn't just any rouge ninja.' He argued back. 'And Sakura isn't a personal matter, she's kunoichi from the village!' Screaming out the last words, he swayed his arm in the air desperately trying to release his anger and frustration.

'I was supposed to recruit you hours ago.' The dog confessed, 'but I gave you some extra time…'  
Not that he was expecting gratefulness in return, no, not after what he just told him. He did not agree with matter either, he did not want _this_ either_.  
_'Kakashi… We can't search any longer… You know that eventually…' He didn't finish the sentence and abruptly changed his tone, speaking more firm, 'You are to go back to Konoha.'

'To speak with the Hokage.' Kakashi answered, nodding to himself. 'But if we do that we'll lose a fresh trail.'  
'It will be difficult—'  
'In two weeks it will be more difficult and then I'll know for certain it will also be useless!' He hissed. 'We are continuing the search until we find…' He swallowed, 'Her.'

Dead or alive.

He needed to know no matter how much it pained him and how much he tried to tell himself she was alright and breathing, he needed to know the truth. He needed to know what exactly he would tell the Hokage when he got his permission to go after the missing-nin.

'I can hardly—'  
'Pakkun,' He spoke harshly, 'I don't want to hear you speak unless spoken too. I don't need to hear it.' It was seldom that he spoke like that the one of his nunkins, his only companions. But he could hardly think clear, he didn't need another voice telling him what he s_hould_ do.

The small dog remained silent.

Heaving a sigh, he tried to let the reality of the situation sink in. The chances of finding her alive were small. If her captor had bothered to take her with him but that didn't mean he would let her live…  
_He's playing games… He's trying to get under my skin… Into my head... And he's succeeding in it too. Bastard! He's true to his name, a real Demon…  
_And then there was the matter of Konoha. How could his village be so cruel? Not that it hadn't happened all before but… Now it was different. It was _his_ student. It was _his_ mission. It was a burden he could hardly bear.  
He was disobeying orders. But he couldn't bring himself to be scum, at least not more than he already was.

Kakashi kept staring at smoldering fires with the embers of wood that was once a house, a shelter. _A prison._ Wondering, if the hate he was feeling was as destructive as the fire and if it would ever crumble to just harmless, glowing, embers.

* * *

A short Kakashi-chapter! It seems things are crumbling on the other side too…  
I hope you liked it and don't forget to comment/review! Next chapter will be up this weekend!


	10. Weapon of Choice

I know, I know! I'm late! Better late than never I guess… Had a few problems with the computer, making me even more late… I just had the worse day! Hopefully yours was better…  
To make it up to you: an extra-long chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter X : Weapon of Choice**

It had been quiet between the three of them, after Sakura had healed most of Zabuza's wounds she went to sit down, leaning against one of the massive wooden boxes that surrounded them. Haku seemed to keep himself preoccupied by sharpening his tools, while Zabuza had silently watched them, obviously thinking to himself.

Sakura had been thinking too, questions involving mostly around why.  
Why her? Why had he come for her? Why didn't Kakashi make it on time… Why had she agreed on this?  
She wondered where Kakashi was and when he would be coming. If he would be coming for her at all… She still hoped the boys were actually alright but her hope was beginning to falter.  
It had faltered when she had seen Zabuza fight so merciless and cruel, if Haku was anything like him… She shuddered, _Please be safe, you guys…_

Whenever she closed her eyes she would see the people from last could still smell their blood on her clothes_.  
I must look like a real mess right now_… _I feel like mess… What am I doing?  
_She couldn't suppress a shiver running down her spine, making her curl up, trying to cover her bare skin, trying to fight off the cold. Everything had happened so fast and she couldn't erase the memories, not one moment, not one second. Those men… they were so ruthless and didn't ask any questions they… _They just did what they were told, Sakura._ Her logic mind told her in a strict voice. _  
This is the life of Shinobi… This is what every textbook said… We __**are**__ tools. _Her sullen thoughts pulled her into a swirl of questions, _Am I a tool? Can I erase my feelings? …am I now his tool? _Staring at her captor, who seemed to notice when her eyes were on him since he looked up the second they landed on him. They kept staring at each other for a few seconds until Sakura pulled away and looked at her feet. Feeling sad and defeated by the whole situation. __

'Haku.' Zabuza's gruff voice interrupted the silence that lingered in the room. Sakura immediately looked up from the boy to the man. 'Sakura is in need of clothing.' He nodded towards her, making Haku look at her. Feeling embarrassed she looked back down.  
'Right…' Haku smiled his usual incomprehensible smile and opened his personal backpack to find something for her to wear.  
When he found he what he was looking for, he extended his arm to give her the clothes. He was humming happily when he sat back down and continued his former activity. It was then that Sakura noticed he wasn't only sharpening his tools, he was cleaning them too. Her eyes briefly landed on the dry blood before looking up at the boy whose smile never seem to falter even when doing the most sinister activities.

Standing up, she warily looked at Zabuza, who remained unresponsive until he noticed that she was somewhat waiting for him to give her permission to let her leave so she could change in private. He nodded his head to the large wooden box behind her, implying she could change there. Grateful that she didn't have to undress in front of them again, she quickly stepped into the narrow made up hallway between a box and the wall of the ship.

Tough she was grateful and relieved that she did not have to undress in front of them, she wondered what had changed between now and just a couple of days. Grabbing the green oversized shirt she pulled it over her head, _I have to fight his enemies as his own… but I'm no way near their level of skill, I'm nothing like… them. How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to fight ANBU? I don't even have any weapons on me!_

'Miss Sakura?' Haku asked, his tone was hesitant and friendly but underneath she could hear a threatening tone. She couldn't even change in peace. Heaving a sigh, 'Yes!' walking out slowly, surprised to see he was already standing up, with a kunai in his hand no less.  
_I thought I was going to be part of the… team? No I'm not… but still, we have a deal. Just what are these two anyway? They seem… close and distant at the same time. _  
_  
_'I believe these are yours?' Haku asked her politely grabbing a pair of shoes out of the same bag. 'I was… going to sell them.' He smiled sheepishly. Sakura felt a little awkward because of his confession, so she didn't say anything in return and simple accepted them, immediately putting them on.

'We need to discuss some things.' Zabuza's voice once again interrupted, both nodded and waited for him to continue, both giving him their full attention, though Sakura was still adjusting her clothes a little here and there. It was obviously something that was too big on Haku too.

'It appears…' He paused to look at her, then grinned, 'Sakura will be staying with us a bit longer.'  
Sakura scowled at him, he made it sound as if it were her choice, the only thing she had been offered was his sword until he gave her the choice between fighting or failing. She wasn't going to fail Kakashi. And that was the sole reason she was sitting with them!

'We are going to the Land of River and this is our ride. It's free and while we're here we'll be making some money too. The ship seems to have a problem with piracy…So prepare yourselves.' His eyes threateningly lingered on Sakura, 'We're not alone, seems our current employer is wealthy man. Be wary of the others.' He slowly got up, 'I have still some things to discuss with him. Keep yourself preoccupied and stay out of sight.'

With that he left the room, as he walked out Sakura's eyes stayed on his back. Wondering how on earth she could prepare herself on fighting pirates or other criminals…

'Miss Sakura, what exactly is your weapon of choice?' Haku was sitting in a down rather comfortable with legs crossed, apparently his task was done and he wanted to talk. Sitting down mimicking his position, she felt a little awkward doing so but tried to relax herself. The clothes she was wearing now were more of a Shinobi-outfit then the former one she had received from him, giving her more free space to move.

'I don't really have a… weapon of choice.' She answered hesitantly. Thinking about the question she sincerely added, 'I guess a kunai…'  
'That is a Shinobi-standard tool.' He pointed, a look of disappointed washed over him. 'Surely you can wield other weapons?' Looking at her, intrigued and obviously anticipating her answer.  
Sakura knew she would end up giving him another disappointed answer. 'No… not really… Shiruken's and I don't really go well together.' She made a face at the memory, disliking how she had made such a fool of herself in front of team Seven. The same image made her heart bleed when she thought about her team but Haku's laughter distracted her too much to dwell long on it.  
'I believe Kakashi-sensei referred to you as his brightest student…' Haku smiled, recalling the memory.  
'You heard that?' Sakura asked surprised, He had called her she hadn't been feeling bright at all, rather lost and useless.  
He simply nodded in return, 'I don't think anyone could get a much bigger compliment then that because a wise mind defeats even the greatest power.'  
The flattering comment made Sakura blush, to think he had so much faith in her made her feel ridiculous and foolish. 'I don't think so…' She simply muttered.  
'You are too modest.'' He smiled.  
_  
I think you don't realize who you are talking to. Sakura Haruno, a nobody… I'm surely not the smartest, that title belongs to Shikamaru._

'Just because I can memorize textbooks doesn't mean I'm wise.' She pointed.  
'Smart then.' He corrected himself, still finding the conversation pleasant since he was still smiling his usual smile. Even though Sakura seemed to be a little aggravated by the whole thing, her behavior was unnoticed by him.  
'I'm glad you decided to stay with us, Miss Sakura.'  
'I didn't decide.' Sakura hissed back, now getting truly annoyed by him. 'He made that decision for me!' Pointing at Zabuza's sword.  
'He did?' Haku asked surprised._  
_'Yes! It was either this or dying!' Sakura answered raising her voice in the progress, getting annoyed by his childish reactions, as if he was still a kid, he was her age! _Act like it!  
_'So it was your choice then, no?' He pointed out, 'It was _you_ who choose to be here.'

Sakura looked at him, being utterly speechless. She bald her fist, hating how he pointed that out. When had the world turn upside down? She did _not_ want to be here! They made it both sound as if she had just been recruited after she begged them to. If it weren't for them she would've been long back in Konoha with her teammates!

Deciding not to argue with him, Sakura stayed mute. Much to her annoyance, Haku continued talking. 'Don't misunderstand, but do you think you'll be able to handle the situation should we need to fight?' __

No. She sincerely answered in her head, in reality she just stayed silent but her facial expression apparently spoke louder than words.

'Don't worry.' He gave her a reassuring smile, 'We'll have your back.'  
_  
We._

She didn't want them to have her back.  
_  
_He handed her a the kunai he was holding earlier, 'For the time being…' The words lingered in the air, unspoken followed a "till you have your weapon of choice".  
She simply nodded and tried to give him a thankful look, which was hard for her. At least they trusted her enough to have a weapon.  
_  
Maybe… _Maybe she could escape? She inwardly snickered, _Yes, Sakura, just a few hours earlier_ _you saw him slice people in half, oh and to top it off you are on a ship, meaning you are surrounded by nothing but water and this entire ship's content is illegal and about nighty percent of the crew is too!_

'Miss Sakura?' Haku asked concerned. When she looked up she realized she had been staring at the kunai the entire time. She muttered some unintelligent words, looking even more embarrassed then before. Eventually ending her rant with 'Nothing.' __

'What is in the Land of River?' She asked after a few moments of silence. Her temper had calmed and the tone she used to speak was softer. She actually did that because she didn't want have an awkward silent-moment. Plus it wouldn't hurt to know just what exactly they were planning.

'Nothing.'

'Nothing?' She asked again, surprise evident in her voice. 'You don't know?'

'No.' He answered politely. 'Something always comes along.'

'I see…' She whispered, more to herself tough, _They don't have a plan. Well, they are missing-nins, staying too long in one place isn't the best idea. _

'Do you miss them?'

'What?' Sakura asked baffled by his question. _Them? Her team? Family? Friends? Village?  
_'Your team…' He continued. 'Do you miss them?'  
'Yes.' She snapped, giving him a strange look. _Why wouldn't I miss them?  
_It was the first time actually that she and Haku actually had a conversation. He seemed to be just as confusing in conversations as in actions.  
She saw a look of disappointment wash over his face. _Does he think I'll be like him? Leave everyone behind?  
_'…Your village?'  
'That too!' She raised her voice at the ridicule question, 'Why would I not miss them!? My whole life is there. I miss my team, my friends, my family, everything!'  
'Of course.' He answered, his smile had faltered and he wore a vacant expression and seemed somewhat sullen by her answers.  
'Why would you ask that? Don't you miss your family?!' Aggravated by his reaction the question left her mouth before she could stop herself, the minute she asked she regretted it. Not that Haku's showed any type of emotion but she could tell he pulled his mask back on by giving her his blank smile and squinting his eyes as if he was excited, 'Not really.' He lightly answered, with that the conversation was abruptly ended as he got up, 'I'm going to inspect the ship a little. I've always wanted to be on a big ship like this, I think I'll go on deck and see the sight of the sea.' His tone was childishly exciting.

As soon as the words left his mouth the sight of Zabuza caught her attention, making her too late to say something to Haku, who was already walking out the door, humming to himself. She didn't know what to make out of it, for a second she thought she had offended him or upset him, but he didn't seem anything like it. Zabuza gave him a curious look but did not bother to ask him where he was going.

Grabbing his massive sword, he inspected a little before starting to clean it. Sitting down before her, he ignored her presence keeping himself preoccupied with his weapon. Sakura remained silent and stared at the sight, watching his hand go over his blade and return. It made her wonder, weapon of choice… Kakashi had never mention it, not to her, not to Naruto or Sasuke. Well he had mentioned once that Sasuke could probably wield a sword well too…  
Her eyes followed his hands again when he repeated the action, though this time he stopped in mid-motion, making her look up. He gave her look and then grinned, shaking his head while he inwardly snickered, he continued, Ignoring his audience.

'What?' She asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

'Nothing, kid.' He answered, he gave her a smirk but it faltered and was followed by a glare, telling her if she were to ask again, it would be daring him.  
Sakura bit her lip, and tried to ignore the scene. She once again followed the action when continued, completely sunken in her own thoughts.

* * *

When Haku returned he seemed just as cheery as before, perhaps even more. It seemed very little could falter his mood. Sakura shrugged it off as he continued to be kind towards her, even talking to her about training with her once they were on land, all in front of Zabuza, who listened carefully but never commented on any of it. He only answer with a nod or short answer as yes or no when Haku asked him a question.

When it was time to sleep, though Sakura couldn't say since she had not left the room once and she couldn't what time it was and the fact that the room was dark all the time, she was allowed to sleep somewhat alone. She slept in Zabuza's sleeping bag, Haku's in his. While Zabuza kept watch, because apparently sleeping here wasn't safe, Haku gave a vague explanation that the about the other hired criminal not wanting to share the money.

She couldn't sleep. Not because of the rocking of the ship that made her nauseous, not of the constant cracking the ship made whenever a wave hit it, not because of footsteps that never seemed to cease, not because she was still with her eyes wide open staring at her captor and his weapon, no, not at all. Because she just couldn't close her eyes without seeing that man before being split in two, he had gradually turned into Kakashi. So now she was too afraid to close her eyes. Sighing, she turned around again, this time seeing Haku, who seemed to be blissfully unaware of the chaos. Or perhaps the chaos was something that only reigned in her head.

She still wasn't asleep when Haku took over from Zabuza, and Zabuza came before her eyes to rest, he seemed to be aware she hadn't been able to sleep since he didn't look surprised to see her with her eyes wide open.

* * *

Sakura was only half aware that days seemed to pass on the ship. She was becoming depressed from always being inside, and she wouldn't have mind to wash herself once in a while. Haku and Zabuza seemed to be used to it since they made no point of it nor ever comment on it. They however took turns to leave the room, obviously also feeling suffocated by the dark room.

She and Haku had talked a bit more but mostly about banal things. She had even sparred once with him but they had to keep it to a minimum since they could not damage the ship or any of its cargo. There was also very little room to move, so they had stopped quite early during their match. All under the watchful eye of Zabuza, who spoke less than usual.

When the moment arrived for Zabuza to leave the room, Sakura immediately got up to follow. 'Can I come?'  
Her voice seemed to echo in the room, Haku had only just entered and had probably not even heard her question but gave them both an odd look.  
'Don't make me sit here all day again…' Sakura argued, 'I need some fresh air…' She silently added. She did, her head never stopped thinking, every night she slept a little less and the activities to keep herself preoccupied had been done too much to keep her attention for long.

Zabuza slowly turned around. He gave her a blank stare but soon the corners of his mouth turned up into his usual smirk, even though it was hidden underneath the bandages that were wrapped around his face. She decided she liked him more without.  
'Of course.' He answered nonchalantly. 'I think today it is actually inevitable…'  
'How so?' She asked, walking towards him. Over the past days she had found the courage to speak up more often or perhaps they had more tolerance towards her, either way it made the situation more bearable.

'I can smell it.'

She could see his sharp shark-like teeth underneath the cloth, giving him a hesitant smile in return. Noticing his persona when fighting was shining through his cold uncaring mask, exciting and impatiently waiting to fight. Haku simply nodded and joined them back to the deck.

As they walked, everyone watched them, or mostly their stare would stay on Sakura. Feeling uneasy, she kept fumbling with her clothes or kept putting a loose strand of hair back in her braid, who stubbornly refused to listen and kept falling back out.

Once up, the cold air hit her, making her shiver all over. It hadn't been warm in the storage room either but it was a lot colder outside. The sight wasn't spectacular either, they were surrounded by mist. Strangely that made her think of Zabuza who was standing on her right, she gave him a look but he didn't seem to notice, he was staring at few other hired fighters.

'Ah, yes…' Haku said, 'Those are Kaisou's men.' The three stared at the rather large group, who stared back, stopping their conversations and whisperings to glare and give them glimpses of swords and other weapons. 'It appears it is them that do not wish any other presence on the ship.'

To fight off the piracy, Mr. Heki, a man who refused to say just who was the true owner of the ship was and what exactly it was that they were transporting, had paid several high listed missing-nins or other fighters to guard the ship against a specific problematic group of men that had taken over the entire ship three times now. Mr. Heki's employer was furious to say the least, hence why he hired an over-amount of men to avoid another catastrophe. Unfortunately, Kaisou wasn't willing to share the money, something Zabuza suspected he would want to take care of before heading to shore. Of course about that, Heki did not care as long as the job was done.

Sakura only now realize what Zabuza's warning meant when he had told them about a person wanting to liquidate fellow fighters. They did not seem as a group to not be concerned about, most look dangerous, vicious and above all, violent. Zabuza looked less threatening compared to them, or perhaps she had gotten used to his appearance?

'I think I'll go ask the captain just how long it is before we reach our destination.' Haku said, not taking his eyes off the group. 'I'll be right back.' They both just nodded in return.  
Zabuza ignored them now, walking to the hoardings of the ship, leaning on them on his elbows. Sakura took followed him but took one more glance at the group, who now were just smiling at her, making a few obscene hand gestures and whistling sounds. Turning beet-red she turned on her heels and huffed once she stood next to Zabuza, her nails pressing into the balustrade of the ship.

She heard Zabuza snicker next to her, 'Pink.'  
_What?_  
Though she did not ask the question out loud he did answer, 'It just because you have pink hair.'  
'What?' She repeated, out loud this time.  
'You're a girl. You have long pretty hair,' he explained, looking amused, 'to top it off, it's pink.'  
'So!?' She snapped, feeling her cheeks redden.  
'Don't pay attention to it.' He shrugged nonchalantly, not bothering to explain it any further.  
Unwillingly she couldn't help it to, examine her hair, which seemed to amuse Zabuza even further, as he kept his eyes on her and her _pink_ hair.  
'Your mother?'  
Sakura grinned, 'No, my father.'  
She heard him laugh out loud, allowing herself to smile a little at the reaction.

It turned quiet after that. Both did not speak up, staring at the sea of white mist and water. _A perfect day to attack,_ Sakura mused. _Inventible, he had said._ She agreed.

'Kakashi…' Her muttering made him look back at her, 'How will he know where I am?' The question wasn't really directed at him, more as if she was thinking out loud and she was sharing her thoughts with him. Sakura looked back, patiently waiting if he would answer or not.

'I already told you, don't underestimate Kakashi.' He answered, his eyes turned cold at the mentioning of Kakashi, and it seemed that the scene from a few minutes ago had been her imagination.

'And you?' She then asked, 'Do I underestimate you?'

'You don't know me.' He simply answered.

'Exactly.' She pointed out, 'So why would I believe you?'

'You don't have a choice.' His tone didn't change, nor did his temper rise by her questions.

It was that that gave her the courage to ask the next question, 'Why do you care so much about a rematch between you and Kakashi?'

He remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating on what to answer her. Taking a breath, he finally gave her an answer, 'I don't fight for the same reasons then you, kid.'  
Before she could reject, that the answer was not pleasing and her name was not kid, he made a movement that froze her entire being. His hand reached out and placed the unruly strand of hair behind her ear, 'We fight for different reasons. I have my reasons.'  
'Perhaps one day, you'll know why.' He mysteriously answered.  
'You'll tell me?' She asked surprised.  
'No.'  
_Then how am I supposed to know!? _Sighing at his evasive answers, she turned her head back to the sight, staring at the endless nothingness in front of her.

'We are to arrive in two days… He says it is the first time it's taken them so long…' Haku muttered, suddenly standing next to Zabuza.  
'Perhaps…' Zabuza answered, 'They are well informed…'  
'I think so too…' Haku agreed. 'Sakura?'  
She didn't answer but nodded instead, understanding the situation immediately.  
'How—' Before she could answer she saw that Haku had already left again.  
'Some further investigating.' Zabuza explained.  
'Oh.' She simply answered.

_Haku… He's just as hard to decipher as you… _

'Is he… Did he say anything?' She asked uncertainly.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I… I said something a few days ago—'  
Cutting her off, he grinned, 'It takes more than words to hurt Haku or upset him. And I doubt he be affected by our captive.' The last words were said snidely, making her claw her nails back into the balustrade again. Feeling stupid to ask such thing and feeling even more stupid to be bothered by it, Sakura completely stayed silent this time.

She felt something wet on her hand, looking at her hand she saw a drop of water sliding off. Looking up, a few more followed. Soon it was raining, making the cold almost unbearable. Just as she was about to say she wanted to go back in, Zabuza whispered, 'Prepare yourself.'  
Her senses kicked in and she straightened her posture, he then added, 'Stay close and don't get yourself into trouble.'

As both turned around they saw a large ship gaining up on theirs, ramming into the ship, soon ropes followed and a herd of men entered the ship.

Zabuza ran to the middle, taking out the Kubikiribōchō, taking a fighting pose. Soon to be followed by Sakura and Haku, who mimicked his action.

When she looked around, counting she knew that this could not end well. When they had spoken of a ship of pirates, Sakura had thought of fifty men, tops. But in front of her stood at least two hundred men, not counting those who were still on the other ship.

She could feel a drop of sweat running from her neck down to her spine.

* * *

There you have it… Next chapter will be up real soon! (I hope…)

Oh and thank you, thank you, thank you for all your lovely reviews! Really, they mean the world to me! Thank you so much!

Comment/review!


	11. Find Your Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter XI: Find Your Way**

The only thing that could be heard was the harsh rain falling on the wood underneath their feet. Bracing themselves, though the first move was still to be made, by their enemies side as well as their own side. Sakura could feel her heart beat in her ears and the only thing that made her certain she was still breathing was the damp that came out of her mouth every time a breath left her mouth.

Staring with wide eyes all around, she noticed that in the distance she could make out another silhouette of a ship. 'Just how many are there?' She muttered to herself not really expecting anyone to answer.  
'Tree.' Haku whispered, his eyes roaming over all the figures around them.  
Turning her head toward him, he nodded his head to the other ship, next to that one stood anothership. Obviously someone on this ship was a spy working for the pirates.  
'What could be so important on this ship—'  
'Opium.' Zabuza answered before she could end her question. 'Drugs and weapons… it is an industry like no other. You'll make more money than you can spend in an entire lifetime. Ironically, most who work in that industry have a short lifespan.'

Before he could finish, the group of man who had been staring at them earlier charge at them.  
'Kaisou's men!' Sakura yelled, not that she was really surprised it was them working for the others but more of a warning of who was coming. As expected both Zabuza and Haku were already prepared for their attacks. Zabuza easily dodged their attack, since it appeared that most of them were no Shinobi. But nonetheless they were opponents like no other, some of them were beginners like her but she could see some seasoned fighters among them.

Haku jumped up, attacking a large group coming from the mast, using his quick speed and Senbons to easily eliminate them. Zabuza didn't seem to struggle either. It was as if the moment they attacked the fight truly started making all men charge.

Surprisingly, Sakura was standing well on her own. Being able to fight off several of them and even knocking out two of them. Maybe it was the adrenaline that was making her high but she was almost enjoying herself, her heart pumped almost through her chest and her senses were on high-alert making her aware of the situation around her, making her almost excited. Perhaps it was because she hadn't been able to do much since her capture and she could just finally let all her energy go.

She felt almost victorious. Almost.

When suddenly she noticed that more and more men were charging at her then the others, she began to panic. Finding it harder to deflect their attacks. Hissing when one of their swords met the flesh on her arm, blood seeping out of the wound. Breathing heavily, she looked around for some back up, noticing then that she and Zabuza were actually a great distance apart. Not even being able to find Haku.

Then something heavy hit the side of her head. It felt as if her skull was broken in two, somehow she managed to scramble back up, she could feel heavy hot liquid on her shoulder, flowing rapidly down to her neck, all over herself.

'Bitch…'

_..Who? _She knew the voice but her head was to drowsy to remember, as matter a fact she couldn't focus anymore. Everything was blurring and dark spots were entering her vision.

'Sakura!'

_…Haku…_

'Hold on!' He yelled, making a few Hand Seals, suddenly a mirror emerged before. Seeing herself, covered in blood, barely awake she couldn't stop herself from tumbling over, letting her forehead meet the mirror. But instead of hitting the harsh surface, she flew through as if it was some type of illusion. Only to then fall back out but not on the same place as she was before, gasping when she her forehead met something else then the floor. Something hard though. Someone's back.

'Zabuza!' Haku yelled, immediately mimicking his earlier actions this time transporting himself to them. She only know understood she was leaning on Zabuza. Trying to stand tall, even though her head was spinning and so was everything else, she tried to focus on the situation again.  
'We are severely outnumbered. Seems Kaisou doesn't want the extra money, he just killed the others to make sure there was very little resistance.' Haku commented, his arm circled around her waist, helping her to stand. He turned them around, now standing back to back with Zabuza.  
'Don't help her.' Zabuza hissed, turning his head a little to glare at the pair.  
'I don't think I can trap them… Too little room.' Haku said, ignoring Zabuza's comment.

Sakura raised her hand and tried her best to poor some chakra into the wound from her head. When had she let her guard down? She tried to remember who was fighting behind her, she hadn't been alone. Others from their side were fighting around her too…

'Enough! Enough bloodshed for tonight…' Kaisou yelled, making Sakura and Haku's head jerk up to look at him, Zabuza stared at him too out of the corners of his eyes, patiently waiting.  
'I think my only one true opponent on this ship is… Zabuza Momochi.' He smirked, 'Demon of the hidden Mist…'

'Or should I say babysitter?' He snickered, making a few men of his laugh out loud. 'Pathetic how you have lowered yourself to taking care of those two kids…'

Zabuza lowered his sword, as did the others listening intently to Kaisou. 'What do you say? A one on one match between the two of us. Obviously if I lose, we'll leave… If we win…' He grinned again, 'Well, we'll have two fine treasures to take with us.' Giving both Sakura and Haku a look.  
Sakura could feel Haku tighten his grip around her, she gave him a reassuring squeeze but he did not answer nor looked at her when she did so.  
'I doubt your men would just leave quietly.' Zabuza answered, 'But I never say no to a challenge.' Smirking in return, he took a fighting stance. 'You two… leave and stay out of my way.'

Haku simply nodded and before Sakura could reply, he jumped up and moved towards the back of the ship, where they had good sight of the two.

Sakura's vision was becoming better, her head was still hurting but bearable. She let her hand fall to the side, staring at the scene. 'What do we do after?' She whispered to Haku.  
'After?' He repeated.  
'After Zabuza wins.' She quirked up her eyebrow at his absent-mindedness.  
He gave her a broad smile in return, one she had rarely seen, 'We keep fighting.'  
'There are over two hundred men!'  
'Until there is no one left.' He finished, ignoring her outburst.  
'I don't think I'll live long enough...' She mumbled in return, watching Kaisou draw his sword charging at Zabuza, who of course simply evaded the attack.  
'Don't be so hard on yourself, Miss Sakura.' Haku replied, only now letting go of her, though she had been standing on her own for a while now.  
'Who attacked me?' She asked, hoping Haku had catch a glimpse of the assaulter. He closed his eyes in response, as if trying to repeat the scene in his head. He didn't answer for several minutes until he opened them again, 'Heki.'

Just when he spoke the name a cheer erupted from the crowd making both of them look up at the fight, it seemed, somehow, Kaisou had landed a hit on Zabuza, who was now bleeding heavily from his arm, it was a deep cut that would surely slow him down.

'How did he do that?' Haku sounded surprised, obviously not expecting it either. 'Impossible!'  
Sakura remained quiet, staring at Zabuza, who was now breathing hard and having a hard time standing up, his humongous sword aiming at his enemy.

_Yes, how? _She thought, inspecting his body for further wounds since the one on his arm wasn't going to make him so weak in just matter of seconds. Nothing. He hadn't been able to land one hit on him before, this was his first. Tearing her eyes from him to his opponent to inspect his stare she concluded that he seemed to have not even one scratch on him.  
'Haku…' She whispered, 'How come he isn't even wounded yet? I doubt Zabuza would…' And just as she was speaking she saw something glistering on Zabuza's shoulder. Taking a better look, she only noticed now that on his shoulder, facing the opposite direction of them, was a small needle sticking out. Smaller than a Senbon. 'He's poisoned!' She gasped out loud when realization hit her.

A few men turned around to look at her and then back to Zabuza, most seemed surprised but the pirates on the other hand found the observation merely amusing.  
'Zabuza!' Haku immediately let go of her and ran to aid his partner but before he could do that the mist thickened, to the point one could no longer see who was in front of them.

_This is Zabuza's technique… _She tried to think of something but founding herself glued to the spot, left or right she didn't know who she would walk into. Hardening her grip on the Kunai, she decided that whoever would run into her would not be able to hurt her because she would strike first. 

_I wonder how far Haku got… And just what is Zabuza's plan? He needs help… _She winced at that thought, _Help… I don't want to help him at all… But I can't allow myself to die here…  
_  
She could hear men panicking around her, hearing footsteps all over, men shouting. She turned around but no-one was there. She felt like she was dancing all over the place, she had turned so many times now she didn't know what she could be facing, the back of the ship or the front.  
So many noises, so many shouts it was becoming hard to focus. The sound of flesh ripping, strangled screams, blood falling on the wooden floor… and then… then it was quiet.

_Too quiet… _The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight. _Just what is going on here? _

The mist cleared.

Sakura let out a startled scream, she was surrounded by corpses of men, blood splattered all around her. A massacre had taken had to catch her breath, the sight made her hyperventilate, afraid and uncertain of what to do, she simply kept staring at a man whose mouth hang open and his had his neck sliced almost off, blood surrounded him. _So much blood…_

She could hear heavy breaths. Looking up, she saw Zabuza standing a bit further away, he seemed more exhausted and the wound on his arm had worsened, making him stand in a pool of blood. Or was that because his sword was drenched in it?

'Z-Zabuza…' She whispered, falling down. He had done this all? Was he… was he that strong?  
He coughed up some blood, the poison taking its toll. _Where is Haku?  
_Looking away from the terrifying Shinobi, she searched for Haku, noting he wasn't with her nor around her.

'Heki.' Zabuza yelled. 'It took me a while to realize who you were…'

In front of her jumped the man who had strike her down earlier, his aura was different and he held a certain calmness to him now. He appeared to be more of a… Shinobi. The corner of his mouth lifted up, half amused he stared at Zabuza.  
'You were just a kid last time I saw you… You turned into a fearsome Shinobi… A Demon they say.'

'And you are still scum…' Zabuza hissed, smirking at him.

Sakura stared at the man before, not fully understanding just what they were talking about. She then noticed a familiar green shirt behind Zabuza, _No… That can't be… _  
His white face was covered in blood. _No!_

'He was quite the fight.' Heki commented. 'I didn't think he would cause so much trouble.'  
Sakura looked at him and now noticed what he was talking about, his entire body was covered with deep holes made by Senbons and a deep slash on his back, probably made by a sword. A few other deep cuts were made into his skin too, but nothing too severe.  
'The girl was easier to strike… She let down her guard.' He turned his head to look at her. 'But _she _noticed you were poisoned.'

Sakura glared back at the man, not answering his taunts. A few more men jumped on the ship, some gave a look of disgust, others were clearly not bothered by the scene. It seemed they all were awaiting orders.

'She'll make a fine one… Don't you think?' He clicked his tongue in approval. 'But you won't be allowed to play Kunoichi where we're going… Though some men are in to that.' He snickered, again followed by laughs and improper noises.

The perverse comment made her want to hit him but she restrained herself from doing so. She was the only one left with no major injuries, at least not anymore, if she did something radical now she would ruin their chances.

She stared at Haku… He was still alive, taking shallow breaths. His eyes on hers, not even blinking once. He seemed to be to be mumbling to himself. Taking a better look she could see him mouth, '…Antidote...'  
She knew they needed an antidote for Zabuza but where could she find one… Desperately looking around for the answer she got distracted by Zabuza's and Heki's conversation.

'It seems you are heavily wounded and severely outnumbered. You won't be able to pull that trick twice…' Letting his eyes roam over the ship, 'Although I must say I'm impressed.'

'Why didn't you confront me instead of Kaisou?' Zabuza asked ignoring him, though he was obviously right, chances were small he could do the same thing twice, at least not in the state he was in now.  
'Why you don't get it, do you?' Heki smirked. 'Kaisou… was just a tool. Surely _you _understand that?

'Afraid to fight me?'

'Why of course not. You see I make a lot of money out of this. I let the ownerof this ship think we have a problem of Piracy. I hire men to solve the problem and they succeed once, maybe twice but then somehow they end up losing again… I end up with half the paychecks of the men who meet an unfortunate end and I end up with the opium.' He explained, pausing a little waiting for a reaction of some sorts, when he got none he continued, 'And now… Now I get a missing-nin standing in the Bingo-book. I get an extra money from the bounty and… a girl, so ripe… waiting to be eaten. I'm starting to wonder if she won't end up making me more money then you. Prostitution is the only field I don't have experience in… yet.'

Sakura let it pass her and taking a look at the men who he was talking to. It seemed he wasn't impressed by his speech. He let his sword fall on the ground not being able to lift it any longer. She had to do something fast…

'Why kill me? We are one and the same.' Zabuza asked, 'Why not work together? We are both missing-nins now.'

'No… I don't like competition… hence the poison.' He smirked, 'You were the boy who killed his entire class… I never forgot and I never forgot you… It's Shinobi like you who make Kirigakure the village of the Bloody Mist.'

'Coward!' Sakura hissed.  
'Quiet, wrench.' He yelled, not like how she had just pointed that out.  
They heard a cold laugh, Zabuza was shaking from laughter, cold empty laughter. 'Exactly…' He then ceased his maniacal laughter, 'Playtime is over.'

Both men turned serious now, Heki grabbed his long sword and took a fighting stance while Zabuza made familiar Hand-seals and soon they were surrounded by mist again.

This time she heard footprints coming her way, thinking it was actually Zabuza, she got up and moved forward only to be greeted by Heki, who surprised her so much he was able to land a few well-placed blows on her, making her let go of her Kunai. She could hear the clinking of metal fall a few meters from her. Scrambling back up, ready to attack him, Zabuza suddenly stood before her. Ignoring her he started to fight Heki. Taking a few steps back she watched them slowly disappeared.

_Damn it… He was counting on that… He wanted Zabuza to do that so he could strike me… Damn it! Now I'm unarmed! _

Cursing to herself, she let out a yelp of surprise when she fell over a dead body. Feeling her hand meet something wet, she lifted her hand and stared at the red substance on it.

_I need to do something! Haku… antidote… Why had it taken him so long to—_then a wave of thoughts washed over, _Why bother fighting Haku if you have "tools" of your own? Because Haku had the antidote! The poison he used is probably more of an average type of poison… Meaning Haku probably had some basic-antidote to fight it off! Of course! If it were something he made himself then Zabuza would be having a much harder time! I need to get to Haku! But how? I can't see thing!_

Scrambling back up, her feet tripping again over another body, she hurried her way across the ship. Hoping that whomever she would meet simply wasn't allowed to kill her since Heki had mentioned he had other plans for her, the repulsing idea made her shiver. She kept walking and walking but all she found were dead men with missing body pieces… or just body pieces. She tried to look for a weapon on her way over but all she found were small daggers and other weapons that she couldn't wield but since she couldn't go unharmed she grabbed a small sword and held it tightly, readying herself to use it.

When suddenly the mist cleared again, Sakura realized this could only meet two things, either Zabuza won which simply meant it wasn't over, since there was still all those other men they had to take care of or he had lost and everything was _really_ over. Slowly bit by bit she regained her vision, blurs of men became clear silhouettes and gradually she could see their faces, also anticipating how the fight went.

Turning around in one swift move to look at where the battle had taken place or so she assumed, her eyes widened at the two heavily injured men. One fell down to the ground with a loud thud, his sword lying next to him, while the other stood victorious, looking down at the sight before him.

* * *

I'm a horrible person for leaving you hanging… what a horrible cliffhanger… I know! But actually (before you attack me) there might have not even been a chapter this week (which would be so typical for me after I get a compliment on my frequent updating) since I had little time to write! I just didn't want to disappoint you… so I sat down and then… poof! In one take I wrote this entire chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it, it's a little different than previous chapters but also necessary in a way for the story to further develop...

FYI: I wasn't normally going to end it there but I just didn't get _more_ time to write…

Another note: Just for the record I don't want to make Sakura the girl who everyone is attracted to or anything but the perverse comments and such are more to point out what a hard world it is out there for Kunoichi's and generally all women. I hope I have displayed that correctly.

Tell me what you thought about it and thank you for reading and thank you to all those who always bother to review! I mean it! I never thought this story to have… well any success actually. So I'm really grateful, it's my favorite story for the moment and it really just… writes itself.

I realize that now I just wrote half a chapter of notes…


	12. Force Your Way

Sorry for the long wait! But you know with the holidays and all that…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter XII : Force Your Way **

Sakura could not help but stare at the man on the ground who was still breathing but had a severe wound on his shoulder. He grabbed his sword and tried to stand back up but failed to keep his balance, making him tumble back down. This made the man before him laugh at his weak, pathetic and pitiful state. And to be honest, she never, not once, thought she would see him like this. She had dreamed of it perhaps or hoped but never dared to truly imagine it. Or to actually see it happen, right here, in front of her eyes.

_Zabuza…_

No, it can't be! Now what am I supposed to do? What can _**I**__ do? I can't die here! I just can't… I have to stay alive… I have to see Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto again! You'd let me live to see them... So why are you on the ground? Get back up!_

The cold drafty wind made her take a deep breath and realize her surroundings again, turning her head around, frantically looking for something or someone who could turn the situation around. She found that she really wasn't far from Haku, who was still down on the ground, eyes wide open. Though his expression had been blank this entire time and not much had changed, she could see the storm of emotions behind his usual cool brown eyes. Crawling as fast as she could towards him, she grabbed the antidote out of his hands, pushing it hard into her chest, as if it were one of the most precious things she owned. __

This is it! This might change everything… but how do I get to Zabuza? Heki isn't going to let me just give it to him! What can I do? I can't do anything! She clenched her fist. Feeling a few warm drops of her own on her hand, she shook her head. Crying wasn't the answer.  
But she felt so desperate, helpless and, well, everything she had been feeling for the last days, weeks.

'Sa..Saku..ra'

She dared to opened her eyes again and this time turned around to actually look at Haku, who was covered in blood and taking rather shallow breaths. She could heal him. He could use that mirror-justsu he had been using before.

_Yes! That's it!_

When she searched his body, she found no severe wounds, the blood only made it seem worse than it actually was. He was still on his stomach and she couldn't just turn him around, that would catch too much attention and for the moment it seemed that Heki was spending all his time to bring down Zabuza, both mentally and physically.

It seemed he was putting up quite the fight, though he could barely stand, he defiantly kept answering him, making it appear that he was nowhere finished and this was just the beginning of the battle.  
If he wasn't poisoned Sakura would believe him, he wasn't the type to just give up. But the unfairness of the situation simply made them have the upper hand, making his actions rather useless.

Just when she was about to turn him around, Haku started mumbling something again. Since she couldn't quite understand she leaned in closer until her ear met his mouth, his whispered breath tickled her ear, '….n-eck..'

Immediately she tugged down the collar, only to see two senbons into his neck. Precise, as expected from a Shinobi of Kirigakure. She wondered why he hadn't bothered to just kill him, ignoring her thoughts she tried to focus on the task beforehand. She was going to have to pull them out in one quick swift precise movement and try not to hurt him during the progress. It surprised her he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion, the state he was in is supposed to be only temporarily, to stay conscious and aware of your surroundings is remarkable to say the least.

'This might hurt…' She whispered, he didn't answer nor did he make any movements, she suspected he was just waiting. Taking a breath, she pulled them out, one came out quickly the other one was pulled out rather roughly. 'Sorry…' She whispered again. Hearing someone call Heki's name, she noticed that she had caught some people's attention and they were now informing him about her.

'Haku, get up!' She tried to pull him up hastily.  
'I can't yet…' Haku's voice sounded hoarse and tired, nothing she had ever heard before.  
'But Zabuza-!'  
'Give me a minute or two to recuperate.' He answered, 'In the meantime try to get the antidote to Zabuza, he's had worse wounds, I know he can still easily take _him _out.' He hissed, glaring at Heki, who was just smirking at the two teenagers not really seeing any harm in them.  
'Don't underestimate him. I did.' Haku confessed, balding his fist when he spoke. Probably blaming himself for all this. 'Sakura, you have to do this!'  
'I can't.' She shrugged, 'I just can't!'  
_How? I don't know how!_

All Heki did was give his men a nod, and one by one they entered the ship, closing in on her and Haku, all with a predatory grin on their faces._  
_  
'You can do this, you are strong!' He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze, as if he was reassuring her, trying to let her understand that she could do this.

_All I have are these hands… what good is the purpose of healing when you can't safe anyone?!  
_'Don't you want to see Kakashi again?' He asked, 'And Naruto? And Sasuke?'  
_  
Sasuke! _His face appeared before her eyes. Then Naruto. Then Kakashi_. _'Kakashi.' She whispered._  
I do… I want nothing more than that! I want to survive this, I want to survive you and Zabuza so I can go back home!  
_  
_But I can't_. She stared at her own hand for a moment. _I don't have the skills to make it.  
_  
'I won't make it.' She simply answered, shaking her head.

'Sakura… All you have to do is give him the antidote. I can't do it, I can't get up… not yet.' He sighed, giving it another shot he easily fell back down.

_I only have one shot…. I have to try!_

Standing up to meet her opponents, she bald her fist again but this time out of determination.  
_  
I only have one chance to see everyone again. I can't give up! Not yet! It's not over till it's over!  
_  
Bracing herself, she finally took the time to diagnose the situation. There were about forty men standing before her, if she wanted to get trough she would have to use greater power then they had. But all she had was a small rather useless cheap sword. _I won't have much help with this._  
If only she had some paper-bombs or something rather explosive. Something that could scare them and immediately also make the way clear for her, then she could ran straight into Zabuza, give him the antidote.

He was half standing again, sweat dripped over his body smeared with blood. His sword was the only reason he could still stand since he was leaning on it, he seemed to be transfixed on her and Haku, as if he was sort of waiting for them to make a move. She then realized Heki was doing the same but he was staring for another reason, he was simply amused by her. Zabuza's reason was different she realized.

He was waiting for an opening.

And she had to create one! _Well, here goes nothing! _She put the antidote tube between her lips, hardened the grip on her sword and took a fighting had only done this once and that was purely by accident, so now she had to concentrate to make it happen again. Her body was sweating and every fiber of her body was pulled towards the source of energy she was creating in her fist.

In one swift move she jumped forward to let her fist meet the wooden floor of the ship.  
Surprised by the fact that she had such tremendous power, she could only think about it for a split second because when her fist met the deck, it splattered the wood into pieces, making it fly all around.

By surprising everyone, she took her chance and jumped on the pieces of wood floating around, putting all her energy into her feet, she took on a speed so fast, none of her prosecutors were able to stop her or maybe they had simply not fully understood what had happened but in a matter of seconds she was before Heki and Zabuza.

Heki immediately responded by jumping up to meet her. Making her grab the sword in her hand with both hands and with all her strength she tried to stop him but the impact was too much, making her fly back. Though she landed with both her feet back on the ground, something she was rather proud of, she defiantly looked back at Heki, a smirk of victory plastered on her face.

'Just because you pulled that stunt doesn't mean it's over!' He hissed, though he tried to mask his feelings, it was obvious he had found it all rather unexpected.

'It's not her who you should be worrying about.' Zabuza whispered, his voice sounded a lot less dragged and the eerie calmness in which he spoke gave an unpleasant vibe. Not that she would notice, for once she was glad to be standing on his side.

Heki swiftly turned around to look at the now recovering Zabuza, though he was still bleeding it was obvious he was struggling less and was regaining control of his body. 'Well aimed, don't you think?' He smirked. Pulling out the needle of the antidote, which was completely empty, he threw it near Heki's feet, who's eyes were wide and afraid, he kept staring at it, as if he knew that this would become his downfall.

'It is time for you to meet the Demon of the Hidden mist.'

* * *

Sakura had lost count of how many man she had fought. She felt utterly drained. Both physically and mentally. She was certain her _companions_ felt the same way. As the fight calmed down so did the sea, the rain had finally stopped and the cold wind was a pleasant feature now that it cooled off their bodies. Wiping the sweat of her forehead, she stared at the scene before her. It seemed as if they were standing on a moving graveyard. Though most had fled from the fight, using one of the two ships that had surrounded them, it was still immense how many people who had died trying to bring them down.

The damage of the ship was beyond the repair but it seemed they would be able to make it to shore, to their new destination. What exactly they would do once they were there was still a mystery to Sakura. Dismissing the thought, she let herself fall to the ground out of pure exhaustion. Sighing loudly, she stared at Haku, who looked paler then usual and was still covered in blood, more blood then she could remember, but other than that he seemed alright. He gave her a small smile which she returned. He had come to help like he had promised, if it weren't for him she wouldn't be sitting here, he had saved her countless times during the fight.

'Sakura.'

Turning her head to look at the owner of the cool voice, she was surprised by how calm he was and how little effect the poison still had on him. He was standing tall and other then the wound on his shoulder it seemed that no one had been able to land one hit on him. Though his stoic expression wasn't giving anything away, she could tell he was tired too. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for him either.  
But neither would he be if it weren't for her.

'Haku.' He looked beyond her to the boy, who obeyed by slowly walking towards his sensei.  
'We should rest. I'm sure the few remaining crewmembers will take of everything. Captain gave us a room.' He nodded at the two and turned around.

Sakura just numbly nodded back and tried to stand back up. She didn't have the energy to move first but eventually she found the strength to stand and slowly tried to follow. Hearing Haku behind her, she turned her head to see he was in fact limping. Waiting a little, she grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulder, helping him move. The grateful smile she got in return spoke louder than words. She didn't say anything either but simply gave a small, exhausted, smile in return. Yearning to lie down in bed and sleep, yearning for some water, not just to drink but cleanse herself from all the blood on her clothes and hair, it gave her strength to move forward.

Following Zabuza, who had disappeared behind a door, she entered clumsily with Haku hanging on her side. It was a long hall, full of doors. Instead of waiting on them or even helping them, Zabuza continued to keep walking without once glancing back at the two.  
Staring at his back, she couldn't help but feel both admiration for him as resentment. She wondered how everything could be so different and yet the same.

'Haku.' He abruptly stopped walking and turned around. Surprising her by grabbing Haku's other arm and lifting him up, he opened the door for them. 'You're in this room.' He muttered, not paying too much attention to either of them.

It was a small space with room for just one bed, there was also a small sink on their left. It seemed rather clean and appeared to be unused.

While helping Haku lay on the bed, Zabuza hissed, making a painful look wash over him, he immediately placed his hand on the wound.  
'Zabuza—' Haku gasped.  
'I'm fine.' He snapped back.  
Sakura gave Haku a sympathetic look, one he chose ignored.  
'You have a room across mine.' It startled her that he would allow her to have her own room and when he picked up on her thoughts of trust he made them vanish by commenting, 'We are surrounded by sea and you a completely exhausted it would surprise me if you even managed your way back to the deck.'  
Giving him a glare in return, 'I wasn't thinking about escaping!'  
'We should rest up in a few days we'll arrive in the land of River and once we do we'll have a long trip ahead of us. Sleep while you can.'

Sakura ignored him, walking pass him she simply opened the cabinet door above the sink in search of some medical supplies, which she found, a basic-med kit was all she needed anyway. She could feel his eyes burning on her skin. He gave her a curious look and when she sat down next to Haku on the bed, he gave a disapproval grunt.  
'I should at least heal your wounds a little… I don't have any chakra left but… I can at least stitch up your wounds a bit and put some bandages on.' She sounded a lot calmer then she was feeling, she blamed the unsettling feeling she was having on Zabuza who was still openly glaring at her. It seemed no matter what she did she could never get his approval.  
'We are not your teammates.'  
'I know.' She nodded. 'But today, we kind of… are.'  
'You are weak-minded.'  
_It seems I'm always weak to you, Zabuza.  
_'You both helped me today… Several times.' She paused, thinking back about the fight. 'The least I can do is tend your wounds. I am a medic, after all.'  
'Fine.' He barked, annoyed he walked back out, slamming the door shut.

_What is his problem?_

She shrugged and opened the medicine kit. Strangely Haku remained quiet too. Which for once she didn't mind, she kind of wanted it to be quiet.

* * *

Though she had welcomed the silence before she was now becoming a little unnerved by it, Haku had not ever, not once during the ship, been so quiet. It made her somewhat… worry?  
Perhaps he was just too exhausted to speak? She shook her head, she was overthinking things again.  
As she wrapped the final bandage around his neck, where his oldest wound was caused by the two senbons, he shifted a little, moving his head to look at her. Only slightly though, she was certain he was actually straining himself to look at her.

'You don't own us anything more then we own you. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be around either.' He spoke softly. She ceased he actions a little when he spoke the words _if it weren't for you _but wrapped the bandage around his neck one more time before finishing.  
'Don't misunderstand.' He swallowed. 'Zabuza is well aware of that…' He allowed to let her help him lay down on the bed. Staring into his brown eyes, anticipating his explanation. He took a breath to gather the energy to speak again he reached out his hand to almost touch her hair but she stood straight before he had a chance of doing so. He simply smiled at her actions, letting his hand fall on the matrass again.

'Zabuza doesn't know how to handle you kindness… I don't think he is used to it.'

Sakura nodded in agreement, _probably not. _The clarity his words had made her head stop racing and gave her feeling of peace. For once she wasn't the problem but it was Zabzuza himself.  
'I understand.' She muttered, nodding her head. 'Sleep well.' Turning around to the door, she heard him say a loud and clear, 'Thank you.' Before turning the knob and walking out of the room.

Now standing in the hall, she looked at the door diagonally from Haku's. That was probably hers since she had heard Zabuza enter the one next to Haku's and he had said she would be sleeping across his. She could ignore him and let him be but a nagging sadistic part of her wanted to go inside his room and make him more uncomfortable with her kind gesture. A small part of her wanted him to say thank you to her. Making him bow down to her instead of the other way around.

_He won't be able to sleep without that wound being stitched up… And he can't reach… He would smear the entire bed with his blood…_

Stopping her hazy thoughts and ridiculous reasons on why she would bother to go inside and check on him, she settled for knocking on his door and await his reaction to help her decide. When he didn't answer, she almost turned around. But it then dawned upon her he was probably being stubborn. All she wanted to do was help him, she would check on his wound and that would be that. He had said it himself that they would have a long journey ahead of them once they arrived.

_I want to make sure Kakashi finds me and when he finds me he'll find you. I want __**him **__to take care of you!_ She glared at the door, realizing that her kind action wasn't so innocent after all. She sighed.

She had had more darker thoughts then usual lately. Perhaps it was because of what happened today. Perhaps it was because of all the "kind" people she had met lately. She was feeling so much hate for the moment. And it wasn't particularly aimed at Zabuza or Haku and she didn't know what to do with it.

_Damn it!_ Hitting her fist on the door. She had killed today. She had felt unprepared and strange and then pride and yet disgusted at the same time. She didn't know how to handle it. Maybe she simply didn't want to go to bed because if she did she would have to close her eyes and more faces would haunt her. When those ANBU had attacked that small village she hadn't been able to let it go, how was she supposed to let this go? How could she just forget and erase their faces?

Without really waiting, she simply entered the door without knocking again. She found Zabuza sitting on the bed, like usually his elbows resting on his knees, staring directly at her. Patiently waiting and unmoved by her sudden entrance.  
'I'll take care of that wound now.' Her voice didn't sounded as vicious as she had first wanted to speak to him but rather calm and soft. He didn't reply but she could tell he agreed on the matter. Ignoring the awkwardness of the situation she repeated her actions by taking out the medical-kit out of the cabinet. The room was exactly the same as Haku's room.

Noticing his sword leaning to the wall, she noted that it was in perfect state and it even seemed shinier though it was covered in blood. The executioner's blade. A fitting name. For both of them.  
Not taking a second glance she walked towards him, making him move so she would have better access to his wound.

They both remained quiet as usual, Sakura realized the wound was much more severe then she had thought it would be. But it could be because during the fight it seemed to have not bothered him or in any of his movements. It had definitely worsen since he first had received it.

Last time she had stitched up his wound she had refused to do so and she had angered him, forcing her to do so. Now it almost is the other way around. _Sort of._

'There.' She nodded, not really certain what else to say to him she immediately stood up. With Haku she knew a smile was all he needed to react to her. Though they were rarely real smiles she did like how he at least somewhat responded to her. Zabuza rarely reacted to anything she said though he always seemed to pick up on everything.

She tugged on the bandage one more time, unnecessary and gave him a blank stare and half a smile which he didn't react to. His eyes simply bored into hers.  
Feeling uneasy, 'I…' She paused trying to find the words. 'I don't want you to think that—'  
'We'll talk later.' He responded, taking her hand that was on his shoulder and putting it down. 'Rest.' He nodded, his voice sounded softer and it seemed as if his temper had worn off a while ago.  
'Yes.' Sakura nodded back, she wanted to open her mouth again but didn't know what else to say.

Turning around to leave the room as quick as she could, not understanding why she had bothered to even come in the first place, she walked out in a quick pace. Not waiting for him to say anything more. She directly entered her room. Which was actually bigger and had a small but decent bathroom.

'Zabuza.' She said to herself, 'I don't understand.'

He had given her the more comfortable room out of the three. But nevertheless she was grateful and stripped herself out of her clothes immediately. Staring at herself in the mirror, she found that she still looked semi-decent. Except of the wound on her arm, she turned to look at it better. Slowly she stitched up her own wound. When she was done she searched her body for more wounds but found little that needed to be stitched as well.

Sighing when she turned on the hot water of the shower. She decided that she could, and probably would, stand there for the rest of eternity. Never had hot water felt so good on her skin.  
She actually couldn't remember her last shower.

Maybe it was at the bridge builder's house. Where she had been safe with her teammates and sensei. Where she had last seen her savior, Kakashi.  
Where she had last seen Sasuke.  
She wondered if he was saddened or upset by her absence. He was such cold boy who was so hard to read. So little seemed to affect him.  
He reminded her of Zabuza. _Or is it the other way around?_  
Naruto.  
She wouldn't mind his loud voice for the moment. She would love to be embraced by his warmth and listen to him trying to compliment her. He would search for her. Of that she was sure. Just like Kakashi, he wouldn't give up.  
_I shouldn't think so little about Sasuke. He'll search for me too. I just have to keep holding on. I can't give in to the feeling of despair just yet. I have to be strong!_

The water kept streaming over her, just like the tears on her face until it eventually became cold and made her realize she probably been standing there for a good hour or so. Dragging her feet towards the bed, she collapsed on top of it. Thinking about everything and when she closed her eyes she could see small fragments of everything that had happened to her. Of all those men she had killed. Of cold brown eyes.  
She didn't think she would ever be able to sleep again but darkness made her succumb and the ache her body felt was soothing making her fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

The last few days on the ship had been in a daze. Sakura had not bother to leave her room and neither Zabuza nor Haku had entered or visited her. She assumed they had done the same thing as her and actually slept the entire time. Her body had healed well making it obvious that rest was still the best medicine when it came down to it.

Walking out of the ship, she shivered a little. The early morning still made the cold wind unbearable but she was too glad to be out of this hell hole to pay much attention to it. She walked out followed by Haku, who in his turn was followed by Zabuza.

The captain was kind enough to give them some clothes, that they were, supposedly, shipping. But that was just a cover up of course. Else the entire crew wouldn't be fleeing as soon as they arrived. The three remained calm and quickly made their way out of the village without speaking a word. The village had been much larger than expected but they ran into no-one on their way out.

A sense of relief flooded over her.

It had remained quiet between the three of them until they were deep into the woods, where it was darker because of the large trees. Haku halted as soon as Zabuza had, making Sakura copy their movements, she jumped down to the ground to meet them.

Waiting for one of them to say something she looked at Haku, who seemed to be nervous or rather uneasy with her since he made no eye-contact. Sakura instead turned her head to look at his sensei, whose back was facing her. Patiently staring at the two, wanting them to say or do whatever they had planned.

Zabuza turned around to look at her, 'I think…' He said calmly, staring her straight into the eyes. His entire body seemed relax and he wore an expression she had seldom seen on him, one with the most human characteristics.  
'We should part ways.'

* * *

I'll try to update real soon but I don't know when since the holidays kind of messed up my schedule…  
Also I added Haku to the characters list since I feel he simply plays a big role into this story, bigger then I had first planned. I hope you liked the new chapter, it was extra-long because I made you guys wait!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews!

Don't forget to leave a comment/review for this chapter too!


	13. Sacrificial Girl

Wow! Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys!

Prepare yourselves for this chapter…****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Sacrificial Girl**

It was raining. Again.  
He groaned, turning around in his small compact bed, which made a creaking sound every time he dared to move. He was becoming annoyed by it. Or perhaps he should just stay in one position and actually _sleep_.

Sighing he got up in one swift move, his feet meeting the cold hardwood floor, making his entire body wake. His senses sharp, he immediately lifted himself up and walked to his window. Staring at the empty streets, a small breeze passed his face. The cold made him shiver but he couldn't care less.

His mind kept drifting back to Sakura. And Naruto. And Sasuke.

Every word kept haunting him, the pleading eyes of Sakura to be saved and Naruto's accusing words of negligence. Sasuke's always ever impassive reaction towards everything... It didn't leave him nor did he want it to leave him. He should be forever tortured by it.

Why hadn't he just kept going? Why had he allow himself to return? He couldn't believe his own cowardice. Just because he didn't know exactly where she was didn't mean he had the right to give up. He didn't_ have_ any rights.

Closing his eyes, he retracted his steps of that day. How he had ran from one village to another, only to be late again. He hadn't found anything about where exactly the ship was going other than the Land of River. The villagers hadn't cooperated at all or, now that he thought about it, maybe they truly didn't know about it. Only thugs and scum had answer him.

Scum… like him.

He had ran around in circles, desperate and unfocused until he finally collapsed. The strain and stress of the passing days had run him down and the painful ache in his chest when he thought about how he hadn't been on time had made him break down completely. All he remembered that it had been raining and he had fell in pool of mud and dirt.

Where he belonged, he mused.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He shook his head at the memories and the thoughts, he was pathetic.

When he woke up, he was at an inn surrounded by Konoha-nin, all Jounins to be exact, who were there to escort him back to the village. Like he was some type of criminal.  
As if he had abandoned his duty. In a way he had but not to his village. No, to a young girl who had trusted him with her life.  
Too tired and disoriented, he let their words wash over him. He couldn't remember walking or getting back into Konoha, he assumed his fellow Jounin to have used an teleportation jutsu because when he woke again he was in a familiar white room.

He had met with the Hokage the same day.  
Though the hospital still actually had to discharge him, he had recklessly left and ran straight towards the office of the Hokage, demanding to speak him. After a few disputes he was allowed in and greeted by a rather calm and collected Hokage. He wore a mask he had seen before.

It made him froze in his tracks, unable to utter all the words he had wanted to say.

The last time he saw that particular facial mask he was a young boy who had just turned Jounin. He would give him responsibilities that would leave burdens he was still not able to carry.

'Hokage-sama.' He greeted, unexpectedly polite and calm. Nothing like he had been in his head just mere seconds ago.

'Kakashi.' He nodded, coming straight to the point, 'I understand how you feel and I understand why you are mad for making you come back to Konoha.'

His calm voice made the hair on his neck stand and he could feel his stomach turn into a knot.

'Under any other circumstances I would have let you be until you found her.' He took another breath, 'However in time of a war, I cannot be so reckless and let you abandon your place and duty to this village.'

Kakashi felt as if he had been hit by tidal wave, all the anger he had been feeling was drained from him. So was his energy apparently because he suddenly felt a lot more exhausted. A lot older too.

'I promise you, that I'll do everything I can to find her. I have already send a small group to search for her, they will do everything in their power to find her and bring her back home.'

_Home. _This place suddenly didn't feel like home anymore, not without the usual faces he would normally see on a daily basis.

'Kakashi,' He paused, looking at the young man for answers, 'Do you understand?'  
His tone was harsh and cold but at the same time he heard concern and compassion.

He numbly nodded, not being able to bring himself to say something.

'Your students, with the exclusion of Sakura Haruno of course, will be getting Chunin-training in order to pass their exam and so therefor they will be able to participate in the upcoming war that is declared by the Fourth Mizukage.'

Kakashi's head shot up staring with wide eyes at the old man before him, the information that he had just heard made his head spin and his heart pump with anxiety.

'It appears also that the Fourth Mizukage will be working with the Akatsuki to fight Konoha. I'm sure you are aware of the rumors around the terroristic group. And yes, it does appear they are actually collecting tailed beasts.' He paused again, his eyes on Kakashi's face, as if trying to break through his stoic mask. Searching his eyes for what he truly could be feeling.

He felt horrendous. A swirl of emotions made it impossible for him to think, feel or even understand the words.

'Which leads to our next problem; Naruto.' He stayed silent for a few minutes this time, as if he was thinking about something himself.  
'I haven't exactly found a solution yet but I'm hoping you are willing to help me protect him and, by all means, keep the Kyuubi away from the Akatsuki.'

'The Chunin exams…' Kakashi mumbled confused. As if the words were slowly entering his brain and he just happened to repeat it out loud. The exams were the least of his worries, yet the Hokage continued to speak by answering his unasked question.

'Will be held in Konoha without other any of the other villages. Unfortunately Sunagakure  
and Otogakure have combined their forces and as you know, Otogakure's leader, a former student of mine, has expressed on several occasions he wishes to bring down the village. I'm sure they are also going to participate in the upcoming war. Which results that all the other honorable villages have retreated until peace, or rather, the calmness returns.'

Kakashi did notice how he refused to call this reign peaceful but saw no point in making a comment about that, right now he didn't care about the rest of the world.

'They are not going to aid us?' Kakashi asked, feeling suddenly awake. His wit had returned and he turned into the cool jounin everyone knew. _Another war._  
War against a notorious village, though it was one of the smallest, it was not one of the weakest. Not at all. He had been there before.

His heart ached at the memories and for a moment time stood still when an image crossed before his eyes. Dismissing his feelings, he looked back at the Hokage.

'I understand now…' He muttered, yet it did not shake the feeling away or calmed his thoughts and emotions. It did not make it feel _right._

'Sasuke and Naruto however won't understand. I don't think they'll just—'

'I unfortunately cannot think of their feelings alone. I have to think for the sake of the Village, of the people and of the other Shinobi.' Sarutobi's strict words cut deeper than any Kunai he had held. They cut deep because it was true, he really couldn't just think about two boys, he had to think for an entire Village.

'I'll allow Sasuke to enter the exams. Naruto may participate as well however he will not be allowed to follow any of his fellow ex-classmates to war.' Before Kakashi could interrupt him he raised his hand to silence him, continuing to speak, 'I'm well aware he will not listen and will want to come along. But I can't afford it, he's too much of a weak point.'

'And Sakura?'

'Sakura will be home before you know it. She'll be safe here. Since she cannot enter the exams, she'll be staying here during the war as well.'

'Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I do not think Zabuza Momochi will just hand her over to anyone.'

'I know.' He paused, 'But we must have faith in the skills of others, Kakashi. It is what unites this village.' Letting out a loud sigh he spoke again, his voice sounding a lot more tired now, 'I simply cannot let you wander off on your own. For several reasons, none of them will satisfy you but I can say that you will be no help to her if you are seen as traitor of the village.'

Kakashi snickered sarcastically, 'Traitor of the village!'

'Kakashi.' He used warning tone now, 'I know some people who will go to such measures in order for you to stay loyal.'

Both thought of the same person, an older man, around the same age as the Hokage, he was mostly known for having his own private subdivision of ANBU, Root.

'They'll mark me as a traitor to make me stay loyal?' He asked with fake confusion, he knew all too well how Danzo Shimura's mind worked, he knew his low tricks.

'If you are a traitor, then so is she, for willingly coming with you, which she will. And then you won't be able to safe her either.' He pointed out, as if the words would have a certain effect when spoken out loud.

It only stunned him into silence, nothing more.

'You'll be getting a briefing later about the exams, they'll be held in two weeks from now. Briefing on the war will be held after the exams. Kirigakure did not give us much time.'

Listening numbly to the words he just nodded and turned around, readying himself to leave. He simply couldn't listen to it anymore.

'Kakashi.' The Hokage's stern voice stopped him from just marching out of his office, his superiority having its affect, 'I hope you understand that because of your skills and talent you are Konohagure's finest Shinobi and one of its most valuable weapons. On top of that you are teacher to three students, two of them are also valuable in this war, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The young Uchiha's destiny is to fight his brother, who, as you may or may not know, is also a member of the Akatsuki. If he hears of Uchiha Itachi's presence there will be no stopping him. Sasuke represents everything the Uchiha stood for in this village, he is a prodigy and will become one of our best Shinobi…'

A silence lingered in the room, the heaviness of his words made it seem as if all the noise in the world had evaporated into thin air and the only sound that could be heard was the beating of his own heart and the surreal words spoken by the Hokage himself.

'I think I've already explained the valuable of the latter.' He said referring to Naruto. Placing his elbows on his desk, he clasped his fingers together and wore an expression of deep thought.

'Kakashi, make sure she has a home to come to.'

He remained silence, the words _she _and _home_ seemed so far in distance for the moment. Would she ever come home?

After a long moment of silence, the Hokage heaved a tired sigh, 'You may leave.'

He didn't need to be told twice. He practically ran out. He didn't return to the hospital as others had plead him to do. No, instead he went straight home, climbed into bed and he had lay there for hours.

Three days had passed until eventually the knocking on his door could no longer be ignored and he had to open to meet his two students, his two _valuable_ students. When he told them what had happened and what _had_ to be happened, Naruto accused him of being a coward, a loser and above all a traitor to Sakura. He hadn't argued back, what could he say? The boy was right.

The Chunin exam did not impress either of them, which under normal circumstances would have. Sakura seemed to be the only thing on their mind.

She was the only thing on his mind too.

Claiming he would go search for her if no one else would, Naruto further accused him of not trying hard and a quitter. Obviously, he was disappointed in him. Though he was listening his eyes averted Naruto's and instead met cold black eyes.

Sasuke's cold behavior made him cringe, it reminded him of someone of the past. Someone who carried a lot of regret these days. A disappointing person.  
He did not aspire him to become like that man, he wanted him to be more.

But when he called out for him, Sasuke had only answered with a cold glare and a shrug, leaving before Naruto's tirade was over. Not even saying one word about Sakura or the upcoming war. This was also noticed by his teammate, making Naruto focus his anger on him. Calling him out, he followed him to the door.

He knew he shouldn't be, but he felt a little relieved when Naruto had decided to follow Sasuke. Leaving him to sit by himself, with his thoughts and a accusing voice in head, which strangely resembled Naruto's, wondering what on Earth he was doing.

He had been so right. He shook his head. Naruto was more than right.

Why was he even still here?

The boys had not spoken nor seek his help to train for the Chunin exams, which he doubter either would do. Enter the exam, that is. Sasuke perhaps, though Naruto could care less. He had been frequently stopped by several Shinobi trying to sneak out the village. He mused, he would have to learn to be more quiet if he wanted to succeed, especially since ANBU was also keeping an eye out on him.

He held his hand out of the window, making his palm fill with drops of rain. He splashed it over his face. So the cold could wake him. Or perhaps it was to conceal his own tears?

_…with the exclusion of Sakura Haruno of course…  
…Since she cannot enter the exams, she'll be staying here during the war as well…_  
_…you are teacher to three students, two of them are also valuable in this war…_

Did she not mean anything to this village? Was her absence so insignificant?  
..A group is already searching for her...

He had not even asked who it was. He hadn't asked any questions, he had just let himself lay down with facts.  
_  
…Make sure she has a home to come to…_

First make sure she comes home, he thought sardonically._  
_  
Would it be different if _she_ were a jinchuruki? Or possessed a certain Kekkei Genkai?  
He doubted the same would be said if it had been about Naruto or Sasuke. _  
_  
_Sakura, I'm sorry. Deep inside, I doubt you are still... _He cringed at the thought, not even being able to just think it, but forced himself to accept his worse fear …_alive. I can't believe I let this happen._

All over again. I'm a failure. Pathetic.

To top it off, a war with Kiragakure.

The memories of that night flooded back but his mind stopped only at one image.__

That was the last time I saw your face. Rin.

He fell down on the ground, he feet not being able to stand anymore. He punched the ground in desperation to relieve his anger, his sorrow. He did not even feel pain.

Rethinking about the memory of when Zabuza had entered his room, his meaningless threats... The bloody mess he had left behind.

_I can't believe that was the last time I saw your face, Sakura._

He felt a wet substance travel off his cheek. It wasn't the rain he had splashed on earlier. He doubted the rain would be able to conceal anything he was feeling right now.

After he was done crying and feeling utterly sorry for himself, he let his head rest, still sitting on the cold floor. His mind drifted back to the past. Kirigakure.

After that specific mission he had seriously doubted his skills, not only as a Shinobi but as an entire human being. He had failed to see the use of living but refused to just give in, to give in would stain the memories of his comrades. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had doubted he was a true Shinobi back then, not understanding the meaning. He learned, and still firmly believed, he was there to protect others. Though he obviously seemed to fail when it came to comrades and loved ones.

Always.

But that hadn't been the only thing he had begun to doubt. He had begun to doubt the village too.

And now he was doing it again.

_To shelter her home or to bring her home?_

He stared at the endless black ceiling above him, searching for the answers. When the first rays of the sun reached his face, he finally got up.

* * *

Nope, Fourth Mizukage is not a typo meaning… well, you'll see!

Next chapter will be up real soon!

Comment/review!


End file.
